Feeling sick
by Pehlma
Summary: Justin is sick and alex tries to make him feel better by confessing her feelings. But what happens when they start dating? A little smutt and fluffy. Story is better than summary I promise.
1. Feeling Sick

**I'd like to thank my Beta**** For having all the work here. We're trying to correct all chapters so if you want you can read it again 'cause i can guarantee it's a little better now!**

**Thanks xD**

A/N: Hey guys… I hope everyone likes it. It may contain a LOT of mistakes, I'm sorry but I don't have a beta or anything so, I'm really sorry…

I wrote this of a dream I had with Selena, in the dream it was her and me so… I 'translated' let's say for Alex and Justin, I can't help but I'm a Jalex fan.

I'm not gay, ok? I just wrote in Alex POV because the dream was like that so I just kept going.

I didn't know if I made this a one or a two shot so it's up to you guys… in my head the following day it's a litte er… 'hot' so if you want me to continue just let me know.

I hope everyone likes it and I'm sorry if I used some words that you think it's too graphic, I tried not to but I was carried with the moment.

Just so we're clear it's rated M for a reason and it's a little smutt and a little fluffy, so enjoy please.

Anything email me or PM or review or anything.

I'd really like a review to know if people like what I write.

Thanks you all.

* * *

FEELING SICK

I entered his room as quietly as possible. It was two in the morning now. He looked so peaceful, just thinking about waking him up from his peaceful slumber broke my heart.

I have a confession to make. I love this young man lying on this bad. Who is he? His name is Justin Russo. Our love is forbidden. . I know it's not right; but what can you do when you fall in love? We've been dating for a few months now, and decided to keep it a secret and fight for our love. What makes our love so wrong you ask? My name is Alex, Alex Russo, Justin's little sister.

Justin is just perfect. He's the best boyfriend, he's cute, he's kind, and he truly cared about me. He made me feel like the most special women in the world. Even though he says this relationship is nothing, and thinks he doesn't deserves me, I'm going to tell you, not only is our relationship everything, there isn't a person in the world that is more deserving of my love than Justin. Only he can make me happy in every possible way. And I can't help but smile every time I think of him.

Unfortunately Justin was feeling well. Last week was like hell. He got some weird flu that made him extremely sick. He couldn't eat or drink, and was constantly locked up in his room sleeping with a very high fever. The past couple days were the worst. He completely passed out for a few hours. I thought he wasn't going to make. Just the thought of losing him made me want to kill myself as well. _What can you do when you're watching the love of your life this close to death?_

Thank God he was finally starting to get better. I missed him like hell, watching him like this cuts my heart in two. Half of it was inside of me the other half was on that bed with Justin.

I sat on his bed and played with his hair, smiling at his beautiful and manly features. My finger ever so lightly traced his jaw, and stopped at his lips. I gave him a quick gentle peck on his lips. I didn't want to wake him up. But boy did I miss kissing him. I wished we could kiss more passionately now and maybe even make love for the rest of the night.

Memories flooded my mind and I smiled. I was watching TV a little earlier and I heard that talking with someone sleeping can help them getting better. So that's why I'm here, to talk to him.

"Good night babe. I don't want to wake you but I missed you so much and I just had to come here and talk to you, you don't mind, do you?"

No response came and I kept smiling as I continue.

I stroked his hair and pushed some to the back of his head.

"Please, get better soon ok? You got me really worried here you know?" I sighed.

"I really thought you weren't going to make it." A lone tear fell down my face.

"Please, don't leave me… I've realized I can't live without you and that's why I'm here..."

I sighed again; I'm not the girly type so this was hard for me to admit.

"I will tell you this again when you wake up, but I couldn't let this go… I need you to know something…" I smiled and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"I love you Justin. I mean I really really do… It's like my heart doesn't exist anymore, there's only you inside of me. I don't dream anymore. I just see your face all night; and even though I thought I wasn't going to sleep, it was the best damn thing I could hope for…"

"You must be really happy right now, aren't you?" More tears found their way down my face and I blew my nose on the sleeve of my pajamas.

"You bastard… you had to make me fall for you… Damn, now you'll tease me forever but it's ok… you still told me first!" I playfully stuck my tongue out wishing he could see my childish antics that I knew he loved.

"Get better and come back to me, okay?" I say wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Don't make me kill myself just to kick your butt back here!" I kiss him lightly on the lips again and go to the door. I try my best to open his door without making too much noise, I hear a little noise.

"Don't go…" he says in his croaked-sick whisper.

I stare at him with my mouth open.

"You're… you're awake?" joy running through my body I want to squeeze him until his health comes back to him.

"Er… no?" he pretends to be asleep again but the next thing I know I'm by his side hugging him so hard I tell our bodies apart.

"Oh babe… babe… you're awake you're finally awake I thought I was going to loose you… oh you're okay… oh god I love you" I hugged him even tighter with a smile bigger than his room on my face.

"I know…" he said smiling at me and then I realized he had heard everything I said.

"Oh…." My mouth hanged open for a few seconds as realization crossed me.

"You son of a…"

"Hey hey… you love me, remember?" he said in his weak voice.

"Lucky you I do, you… Argh! If I wasn't so happy I would have killed you"

He gives me an innocent smile, the one that makes my heart stops and my color go away. _God he's just so handsome, and he's mine._

I lay down beside him and he hugs my back gently stroking my hair with one hand and the other one rests on my waist. I start to gently run my finger on his hand. This kind of affection it's normal for us we're usually cuddling at night and god I missed this.

"Just so you know… I love you too… and thank you for loving me…" his croaked voice makes me smile.

"Yeah, I can't believe it my self but I do… I truly love you, not that you deserve it!" I say as a joke but as soon as I hear him sigh I regret it.

"Babe I was kidding please don't feel like that… please!"

"I can't Alex… you know it's true, I'm just ruining your life…"

"Shut up! Please, I just said I love you… you're my world Justin. Don't say stuff like that it kills me. I feel I'm not worth your love either… actually I feel I'm not even worth living…"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare even joking about this Alex!"

"Then don't be an idiot and say stupid stuff like that! We love each other and we will be together so just get over it…"

I can hear him sighing and mumbling what I think it is an "okay".

"You know… there are just so many answers I could give you right now but I don't want to freak you out so I'll just shut up." He smiles and cuddles a little close, that's when I feel all his body and a shot of pleasure runs through me.

I pant heavily in frustration, I forget what we were talking about and what I was about to ask. I know it's not his fault but we haven't made love for a good two weeks now and my body misses him as much as my heart does. Things just get worse when I feel his manhood so close to me. I can feel I'm already starting to get wet at my center and his slow breathing on my ear is just making me more and more hot.

I try to move myself but all it does is it arouses me further. My little shorts that are now as wet as me, uncover a little part of my pussy and suddenly the smell of my juices comes off and I feel so ashamed. _Justin is sick for gods sake, how can my body beg for him! It's just not fair for us…_

"Alex… is this what I think it is?" he asks me.

"I'm sorry babe… it's not my fault… it's just that I miss you so much and I think my body does too…" I start crying out of embarrassment.

"Shh… it's ok… it's kinda flattering actually…" he smiles and hugs me tighter.

"It's not like you're the only one…"

That's when I feel his member now slightly rubbing my center, making it so wet that I'm afraid I'm going to ruin his sheets. When we come closer I try to hold a moan but he escapes my lips and that just makes his smile.

"Oh Justin… I need you so much…"

I try to push myself to him so I can feel him again but he has other plans.

His hands lightly crosses over my body, playing with my breast, that makes my nipples as hard as his cock, then he goes down and I gasp when his finger strokes me very lightly through my shorts.

I'm so over the edge that I almost scream his name when I feel his tip, now free of his pajamas rubbing my cunt.

"Please…" my voice is something between a moan and a whisper.

He doesn't care that I'm begging, he keeps rubbing his tip at my entrance and than on my clit, back to my entrance and keeps going. I'm so wet that I don't know what I can do; his cock is just as wet just by rubbing me. I'm dying and I need to feel him, my walls need to close tight around him but he doesn't listen to my body.

He pushes my short to the side so my pussy is now fully uncovered and he puts his tip on my entrance and starts to push himself in very, very slowly.

When his tip is finally inside of me I can already almost feel my orgasm coming. He keeps pushing himself forward and when I feel all his length is inside of me I moan in a way I never have before. I feel as if my life only started now.

We stay like that for a few minutes, not moving, just relishing the sensations of our bodies being connected. Of course my body is aching for him to move but I don't have any control anymore, I'm his now, mind, soul, and body.

He starts to pull back and is leaving me, when I feel the only part of him inside of me is his tip I moan in desperation, and as I'm about to complain he pushes again entering me again very slowly and making me moan again.

He keeps stroking me painfully slow for a few more minutes, just enough to give me my first orgasm. I feel a mix of feelings inside. My body is deeply frustrated, and wants him to come hard and fast, but wants this achingly slow and painful way as well. I'm irritated because he knows I like it hard but I have no strength to complain. And now when I come in this painful rhythm I'm surprised and even hornier than before.

I can feel him smiling, he loves to see me come and I never did in this rhythm so he must be feeling the best lover in the planet. _Men…_

When my legs seem to get back some life I start to move on my own to feel all the length of his cock inside of me but he stops me and comes out letting me unfulfilled and frustrated.

"Babe… please…" I beg him.

"Shhh…" he says, and with his finger he starts to rub my cunt making me wet again.

He strokes me with his hand and tries to drive me insane by rubs his cock on my wet pussy again. I gasp when his fingers enters me. I need him inside but he seems not to care.

When he stops stroking me I cry in desperation. He takes his cock and pushes his tip on me again just to take it off. My pussy now that is more wet than ever just let him enter with my juices flowing. He then starts to spread my juices all over my pussy and my ass, driving me almost over the edge again.

I'm so wet I can't even think straight anymore that's when he does something that makes me gasp in surprise and pleasure. He enters me from my back, it's just the tip but it hurts so much! But it gives me pleasure twice as high.

I can feel he is enjoying because he stopped breathing he only does that when he's about to come.

He than keeps pushing forward and I moan like a crazy woman, I want him on my ass and I want my big brother to make me come by fucking me there, I feel so dirty and at the same time so horny, I never knew I could feel this way.

When he is finally half inside of me he starts to pull back.

"Justin you'll kill me you tease…"

He enters my ass again very slowly making me moan with pleasure.

"You know babe… I want to make you come from behind… but not now… not today… when I do I'll make it the way you deserve"

He pulls back and I cry out in desperation, he almost drives me over the edge and stops this feeling of almost heaven its killing me! I want him to fuck me hard, I know he always dreamed of taking me from behind and I always said no, but right now I want to scream yes! I never knew it could be so good I always felt it was so dirty but right now I want it hard and I want it now.

I felt his hard cock shaking, begging for release but all he did was rub me again, he was starting to make me feel angry.

"Justin can you pl…." I couldn't finish my sentence.

He pushed himself so hard and deep in my pussy that I almost passed out. I came hard and I couldn't breathe with the sensation. It was… Wonderful!… it was so intense, so overwhelming that it's impossible to explain.

He stroked me hard a few more minutes; I could feel my walls tightening around his cock and my juices making his way easier.

When he finally came, he came so hard that I felt his sperm fills me in deep, he kept cumming and filling me and with that feeling of fulfillment I came a third time that night.

"That was…. Awesome…" he said, sweat coming off our bodies.

"hmm yeah" I couldn't form words right, this was the best sex ever! And though my brother is always good, this time he was PERFECT.

"Tired?" he asked in his mocking tone.

"Geez… you think?" I replied my voice filled with sarcasm.

We cuddled more. Justin was always like that after we made love; he held me if possible even tighter and only slept after me. Girls usually say that men are pig 'cause after the sex they fall sleep and that's it. But not my Justin, he always plays with my hair or run his fingers over my face, or something that makes me feel protected and loved.

"I'm sorry babe… I promise we won't have sex again…"

He hid his face in my hair from the slap he knew was coming, I slapped him hard on his arm then.

"Shut up you geek!" I turned my head and kissed him.

"Ok… so… are you going to tell me what you were going to say before?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know… when you said you had a lot of answers…"

"Oh…" he said blushing immediately.

"That's what you were going to tell me? Oh?"

"No! of course not…"

"So…?"

"So… what?"

"Are you trying to piss me off or what? Because you know… you're supposed to be the smart one…"

He sighed and I could feel he was blushing even more.

"Enlighten me of your statement early…"

"Well… I said that we were going to be together whether you want it or not! And I mean it!"

"You see… even though I shouldn't be with you and you deserve much more, I want you forever, as my friend, my lover, my sister, my girlfriend and one day my wife. I know we're too young and someday soon you'll realize this its stupid being with me but I can't stop wanting to spend the rest of my life with you… to one day come home from work and first thing to do is make love to you in the kitchen before having dinner. I can't help but fall for you a little more and more everyday…" he sighed in relief. Damn he was good with words.

I felt tears just burst out of my eyes and I tried my best to hide them but I just couldn't.

"Yes!"

"Yes, wha…_Oh…" _I heard him whisper as realization crossed him, he smiled and said

"Don't worry babe, this is just the orgasms talking…" he grinned.

"You sure do know how to ruin a moment!" I said slapping him again.

"You were serious?"

"No… I was playing hide and seek, can't you see? OF COURSE I WAS you idiot!"

"I still think you're crazy you know…"

"Don't worry I still think you're an idiot but everybody thinks you're smart… people are just so blind!"

He laughs and kisses me passionately.

"I love you Justin and someday we **will** get married."

"I sure hope so…" he hugs me and rests his face over mine, I can't explain but this closeness, this feeling is so much better than any other, this intimacy with the person you love makes everything better, I couldn't help but feel even more protected by him. Now I'm a 100% certain that I love my older brother and that he is the one for me. _God help us._ I giggled to my self and wrapped myself with his arms with I smile on my face.

He never left me, he wasn't so hard anymore but I could still feel him pulsing inside of me, and with that feeling of pleasure, fulfillment and happiness we slept. Just to wake up a little later with him making love to me again, but _that_'s another story.


	2. “Perfect Date” Operation

A/N: **Special thanks to "jalex1" and "Tania-1416" that were the first ones to give me a review, this chapter is for you guys. Thank you very much.**

Well... I gotta say, I got 2 reviews in one Day and that made me happy so I'll write another chapter for this story.

Hope you guys still like it.

Unfortunately still with no beta so AGAIN, I'm sorry for the mistakes and everything.

If anyone wants to beta me I'll REALLY appreciate it.

For the people who left their reviews, I'm only doing this for you guys; you gave me the will to keep going so thanks.

Suggestions, complains, give a 'cute' name to my mom, do 'stuff' to my sister or whatever cross your mind that you want to tell me, leave a review. :D

Pe.

***

"Perfect Date" Operation

I stare at the computer screen and smile at the thought that crosses my mind. It's been a week since Justin got better and WHAT A DAY it was, we made love all night and in the morning I woke up making love to him without even realizing, I only knew when a felt my orgasm taking my breath away.

I sigh…

_Yeah… What a day…_I smile with the pictures in my head.

Tonight we had a date, we told mom and dad we were going on a double date, no one knows me and Justin are dating so we have to lie. The worst of all is Harper, she just can stop asking me who is the girl Justin is going with, it annoys me and it makes me sad at the same time, I hate lying to her but I've been feeling MUCH more jealous of my Justin since last week. It's like, now that I can't deny that I love him he is even more mine, yesterday when we were coming back from school this completely slut girl started to flirt with him IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET, come on, who the hell does she think she is to hit on MY Justin? I tried my best not to kill her, that's why I grabbed Max's hand and came home so fast that we were almost running. Justin, the idiot, stopped to talk to her, of course I was SO mad that we only came to terms very late that night and that's where the whole date thing came from.

He said it was going to be a surprise that he wanted to do something old-fashioned and hot at the same time. _That's SO him._ I've been trying all day to Google something that matches but NOTHING is helping me. I have no idea what he plains, everything crossed my mind but nothing makes sense. The last thought that crossed my mind was making love with the dinosaurs, you know for the old 'cause of the time and the hot by the danger and the sex. _He IS capable of doing that… he's such a geek that seeing a dinosaur must be a thrilling emotion to him… but no way I'm doing this if that's what he's up to!_

I sigh in frustration, I guess I'll have to wait t find out. _Gosh I hate surprises!_

When I listen the door opens I hurry to close all the websites I've been looking and sigh in relief when it's just Justin.

"Hey pretty… what you hiding in there?" he asks me with a big grin on his face.

"ALEX…" he says with a shocked expression, "ARE YOU WATCHING PORN?"

"WHAT? No of course not you perv!" I state with a big blush.

"Why are you acting like that? Couple days ago you were…" his mocking tone making me more ashamed and angry.

"That was an accident and you know it, it's not my fault your computer is full of that gross thing…"

"Yeah you're right… but you could have NOT watched the videos you know…" his grin, if possible, was bigger.

My mouth stayed open, my mind trying everything to form an answer.

"You know… I was actually trying to learn something FOR YOU but now, learn something alone and take care of _you _by _yourself_, if you know what I mean." My angry face sure made the point, the color was starting to vanish of his face.

"Come on babe…. Don't be like that, I was just kidding… I actually think is very sexy to know you like to watch porn… maybe someday we'll watch it together, huh?" he comes to me and I turn my back on him. He doesn't seem to care and hug me tight from behind, kissing my neck, right down my ear, my soft spot. I hate when he does that because my mind go on stand-by mode and my body flames. He knows that so that's what he does when I'm angry and all of a sudden I'm all his. "Besides, we have a date today, you don't want to be mad at me right? I came here to tell you something…"

I moan when his hand touched my breast through my shirt, he squeezes it hard, just the way I like it and I can already feel my hot center getting wet for him. He seems to know it too, because he slightly strokes me through my tight jeans.

He starts to bite my ear as he keeps playing with his hands on my body, that's when I voice come in. "Hey you guys, wanna grab a movie tonight?", It's Max.

I jump at his voice and starts coughing. Justin starts to press my belly as if I'm choking.

"Come on Max help me out here, she's choking. She can't breath"

Max get's all alarmed and tries to help, slowly comes back to normal as if I'm getting better.

"Whoa Alex, are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so… What did you say when you came in?"

"oh yeah… me, mom and dad. Movies tonight. Wanna come you two?"

"Sorry Max, we have dates tonight…" Justin tells him.

"You're going out with that GORGEUS blond girl that was TOTTALLY coming at you yesterday?" he asks Justin with such excitement that I want to kill both.

"Yes Justin, are you?" I ask him with my face red of anger.

"No… no… of course not…" he babbles obviously nervous with me staring at him like that.

"Max… Justin and I need to talk, and we won't be going with you tonight, I'm sorry."

"Well ok… at least I get all the popcorn I want" he leaves the room grinning.

"You know… sometimes I actually hate that other people notice you're hot too"

"What you're talking about? I'm not hot, I'm a geek remember? You constantly reminds me that."

"Well you are, unfortunately a very hot geek. Gosh I could jump at you right now with this tight shirt."

He blushes and kisses me again. Max ruined our moment so I know that he won't try anything like that for a while right now. I sigh in frustration.

"So, what were you going to tell me?"

"Well… I was just talking with mom and dad… AND… I asked them if you could come with the guys and me to the mountains to Zeke's house over there, and guess what they said?"

I glare at him. I hate his friends, I'm not a geek fan. "I don't care… I'm not going, I can't stand listen you guys all night explaining me all the theories of the physician about stars and universes and big bangs whatever it is…"

"Don't be silly… they're not coming, it's going to be just us, the whole weekend"

"Come on Justin, mom is not stupid, she'll calls Zeke to know if it's true."

"You really think I'm stupid, don't you?"

"Honestly?" I laugh at his annoyed face. I DO love teasing him. "They say you're supposed to be smart but the gods gave only ME the qualities."

"Ha Ha, very funny!" I can tell He's really annoyed He hates when people doubt his intelligence.

"Listen, I told Zeke I was going with a girl, I didn't tell him who she was, I just asked the house, he talked to his parents and told some guys were going there. He'll be in the town with the other guy, some band will be playing there and they'll be in some hotel when WE will be at the house. So, you're in or not?"

I stare at him. A whole weekend alone with him? Can this day get ANNY better?

I jump at him and kiss him very deeply. He tries to stop to breath but I don't let him, I'm so happy right now that I could die just kissing him.

"I guess this is a yes…" he smiles and says when I let him go.

"It sure is… I'll go pack RIGHT NOW." I kiss him again, this time less 'excited'.

"Babe, put that purple 'thing' you got, I love your skin with purple."

I smile. "I know… that's what I'll wear tonight…" I say and when I look the lust in his eyes I correct myself. "The color… not what you're thinking perv!"

"Well… ok… I can't always win…" he sighs.

"You NEVER wins…" I laugh. "But Justin, is this the surprise for tonight? I mean, are we going tonight?"

"No no… of course not… we'll leave early in the morning. Tonight's surprise is just for tonight."

"You still not telling me what it'll be?"

"Nope, surprise is surprise." He states.

"Fine… you'll regret for it…" I start to leave the room.

"No I won't" I can hear him saying and laughing.

****

The night comes and I couldn't be more excited. I still don't know what he's planning but he's always so romantic that even tough it'll be old I know it'll be great.

Of course it's something a little far, we can go on dates near home, we're keeping our relationship a secret so we can't take any risks.

I pick up my outfit, it's a purple shirt with slight cleavage that doesn't show much but makes any guys choke if he stares at me for a few seconds, at least Justin does.

I decided to go with a black loose mini skirt, I have no idea where we're going but I hope it's not somewhere too cold.

I fix my hair so he can go free, Justin loves my curls, I know 'cause he told me so and his actions say it for him. If we go to the movies he'll spend most of the film playing with it, not paying any attention to the movie, just me and my hair, like I said he can be so sweet sometimes.

I put my make up on and my strawberry gloss. I check myself on the mirror and smile. _I AM beautiful. _ I blew myself a kiss and laugh with my silliness.

I go down the stairs to meet an angry Justin, he's been calling me for a good 20 minutes now but who said I care? I love to see him angry like this, his face is all closed up and he looks so sexy like that.

Than I take my time to really look at him. He's using his gray jeans with a blue t-shirt and a black jacket. I love him in blue it makes his eyes more evident.

He has his back to the stairs so he doesn't know I'm already there. "COME ON ALEX, IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN RIGHT NOW I WON'T GO ANYMORE!"

"Stop being a girl and let's go already."

He jumps when he listen my voice and his color go away, I of course, can't stop laughing.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

I give him a quick peck and smile at his scent, he's using the perfume I gave him his last birthday.

"WOW… you look amazingly beautiful… you're like Mona Lisa with make up!"

"I hope this is a compliment"

"You HOPE? Of course it is, the 'Mona Lisa' is one of the most beautiful paintings of Da Vinci!"

"Gosh you're SUCH a geek; you have to teach me something even when you're making a compliment…" I laugh and kiss him again. "Only you babe."

He blushes and puts his hand on my waist to lead my way. "Ok, now let's go before we lose our reservations."

***

Dinner is great, he takes me to this very beautiful and expensive restaurant where we can eat a very good meal, but honestly a good 'Big Mac' from McDonalds would have been great, what can I do? I think sometimes I'm a simple girl.

He's always a gentleman, he pulls my chair so I can sit, he opens the door of his car before I get in, he holds the restaurant door so I can pass. Little things that I've never noticed before.

The restaurant is in front of a very beautiful park with a big lake on the center.

"Fancy a walk by the moon?"

"Wouldn't be more flattered." I hug him and we go to the park.

"Ok, so operation 'Perfect Date' goes to part two with success."

I can't hold my laugh. "Operation?"

He smiles at me. "You have no idea which day is today, do you?"

"Well, if my calendar is in the right year today should be Friday." A wind blows and a chill a little bit.

"Here, take this." He gives me his jacket and I smile as I smell his scent on the jacket, I cal help but cuddle more with him as we walk in the park.

"Thanks babe."

"No problem." he smiles and kisses me on my lips, it's a very soft kiss but is the one that tells you how much someone loves you, the feeling fills my heart and I can't help but giggle, wrapping myself even more with his jacket.

"Justin, not that I'm complaining about anything, but the 'hot' part of the date isn't going to be in a motel, is it?" I ask excited.

He laughs at me. "I'm sorry babe but no. but don't worry there WILL be a hot part, you can be sure of that. We'll have to skip the motel for the next date ok?"

"As long as it's hot and it's with you I don't care where."

He smiles at mi and kisses me hard this time. His lips never left mine as he hugged me and took me out of the ground.

"You know… I love how god damn sexy and sweet you can be at the same time." He says with his face touching mine. "Let's go, I can't wait to part 3 now." I giggle as he takes my hand and pulls me running to his car.

***

He drives us somewhere I've never been before. We've been fooling around in the way, I kept kissing his neck all the way and my hand played with his manhood making his drivers sense a little bit difficult but I didn't care, I LOVED to see I had this power over him.

When he slows down I can see where we are, I don't know how I feel about the place at first but as they say 'All is fair in love and war.'

It's a big parking lot with cars mixed all the way and a big screen ahead showing some movie that no one is watching. That's what he meant with the 'old-fashioned'. It's the place where teenagers, in my parent's time, used to go to have sex. Apparently some people still do and I can't believe I'll be one of them.

"Are you uncomfortable of being here? I parked back here so we won't be too close of the other couples. If you feel you're not ok we'll leave, I mean it, I respect your decisions Alex."

I can't help but smile, this handsome man here with me REALLY can be very sweet.

"Can you shut up and just kiss me already?"

Of COURSE I don't wait for him; I jump at him and start kissing him passionately. He bites my lip to tease me and bite his jaw, making a way of kisses until his neck. Someway I didn't know how I was sitting on his lap and his hands were under my blouse going all the way through my back.

He deepens the kiss pushing his tong on my mouth taking a moan out of me. Our tongues never stop touching and the feel of my body over his makes me fly.

He takes out his jacket off me and I pull his shirt of him. When we stop a little bit to breath he whispers in my ear. "We better go to the back seat, there's more space."

I give his neck little bites and give him a mark there so everyone will se that he belongs to someone. I suck at his lobe just to respond him. "We will… later."

As I say the word 'later' I feel something hard pulsing inside of me and I know it's his member demanding his way. I unbutton his pants and he pushes it down being on his boxers.

He pushes my skirt up and our underpants touch making us both moan like crazy dogs. It looks like we don't make love for years when it's been really a couple of days.

I can feel my panties are so wet right now that is marking his boxers. Somewhere in my sick mind it makes me feel even more turned on, thinking that only he has the power to make me feel like that and that he demands me as much as I demand him.

He sucks at my lips and I can feel it won't look so beautiful tomorrow but I couldn't care less, he's kissing my neck making his way to my ear lobe and kisses me on my weak spot.

At this moment I can't feel my legs anymore, just my wet cunt and my breast, witch by the way is on his mouth. He teases my hard nipple with his teeth making me scream his name.

His warm mouth covering my nipple makes me shivers in pleasure, he strokes it with his tongue, he bites, he teases and he sucks with such enthusiasm that makes me push my pussy on his hard cock even hard almost making him enter me with our clothes on.

"Oh God… I need you inside of me now… I'm aching for you…" I beg him but all he does is pull my waist closer so our members can rub each other even harder making me moan like a slut.

"Not yet baby… God not yet…" he says holding his breath; I know he wants me as much as I want him but he loves to be in control sometimes.

He stops to play with my nipples and takes my shirt off and than my bra. If you think that any piece of cloth can hold Justin back of my breasts you're wrong, he will find way to play with them before taking my clothes off.

The cold night makes me shivers at my uncovered back. I close our bodies and go back to kiss him, reaching my hand to his cock and I gently stroke him very slowly. I know he loves it, the only thing he loves more than my hand is my mouth on him, but even though I want to make things painful for him I can't take the time now, I need him and I need him now.

I push his boxers down and my panties to the side so there's nothing stopping us. I go painfully slowly down his member feeling every inch of him parting my pussy and making his entrance. As I go down very very slowly I can feel my orgasm coming and his hands on my but squeezing it so hard that it leaves his fingers marks when he let go.

As I stop with half of his length inside he starts to shake, I know he is coming and now is my time to play with him, he squeezes my butt even harder and I love the feeling of pain mixed with his demanding. As go all the way down feeling him inside of me I moan in desperation, I'm very close now.

As he knows he won't last long he tries to make me come with him. He keeps one hand on my butt to tell me the rhythm he wants me to ride him, which is slowly but increasing. The other hand he takes my breast hard and sucks my whole nipple with his mouth, that makes me gasps and without even realizing I'm increasing my riding.

I'm riding him so fast and so hard now that his car is shaking with me. I can't even tell if I'm moaning anymore, I'm riding him as if my life depended on it and all I hear is the sound of the suspension of his car and his moans, that right now are even louder than mine.

I love to hear him moan, it's the time I know he couldn't be lying. I'M making this to him and I love to know I'm able.

"Come with me babe… please…" I ask him before I crush my mouth on him both of us moaning on our kiss.

When I come I can feel my walls squeezing his cock, driving him over the edge too. Our juices mix inside of me and I can feel he's not breathing.

His face holds a grin of satisfaction and tiredness that makes me smile. I must be looking exactly the same.

Our breaths are still very irregular so I cuddle up on his chest and he hugs me kissing the top of my head.

"If any day I get bored of making love to you, please kill me." He says and I laugh.

"I don't think that's gonna happen to us."

"Babe… I don't even need to be with another woman to know that you're just the better!" he states matter-of-factly.

I smile at his comment. We were our firsts and we couldn't be happier of that. We're just too stubborn and jealous to accept not being each others first. "Same here."

We kiss light 'cause we have no strengths or breath to do anything else right now.

"You know… Sometimes I wonder... Alex, do you have any fantasies? I mean… you're always making everything better for me but I feel like I don't thank you enough or something."

"Are you crazy? I probably just broke your car's suspension and I screamed your name so loud that this lot is almost empty." He laughs at my statement.

"I'm serious…"

"Don't worry babe… you make me VERY happy… but what time dad told us to come back home?" I try to change the subject, I've been thinking of something that I've been crazy to do but I'm ashamed, I blush of remembering, I don't know how to tell him this.

"Well how you were with me he said 1:00 tops 2:00 not a second more so…" he looks at his watch. "I guess we should get going…"

"I wish we could stay like this the rest of the night." I sigh.

"I know me too babe but we will… for the next 2 days we will, I promise… And by the way today we make our anniversary, 4 months together. Happy anniversary."

"Really? Are you sure? Oh my god... you're right I'm so sorry... you got me all this perfect night and I got you nothing… oh babe I'm so stupid I'm sorry, what do you want? Tell me… I'll do anything for you, I promise!!!"

He laughs and kisses me. "I knew you would forget so don't worry! But there IS something you could do for me?"

"What? Ask and it's yours" I feel so ashamed for forgetting something so important, he might think I don't care for us but that's just me. I'm not good at remembering things.

"Well ok… you have to be VERY honest with me, and I mean it, don't want to use the truth spell on you."

"You won't have to, I promise."

"Ok… are you seriously telling me that you don't have any fantasies? Any AT ALL? Not me in a fireman outfit or anything like that girls like?"

I stare at him with my mind open. _I did NOT see this one coming._

"Well I do have something… it's just that… I'm a little… hmmm… shy…"

"Come on princess. You don't have to be. If you can't be honest with who will you be able to?"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry babe…"

"Come on… tell me, I'm already dying to see your face when I make it come true." I can feel the happiness and the lust in his eyes. This look is almost the same one he has when he gets a new comic book.

"If you're lucky, I'll do it this weekend, we'll make it our anniversary weekend." He says kissing my lips than my neck, making my body wakes up to lust again.

"Okay, I'll tell you…" I sigh, blushing more than ever. "I've been thinking about this for a while and I really want to try it… Justin I'd really love to try with you…"

I stop as I hear a tap on the window, the next thing I know Justin is pushing me to the passenger's seat and mumbling a 'shit'. Desperation runs through my body as he passes me my clothes with the same look on his eyes.

I can help but mumble 'Shit' as well...

***

A/N: Well a little CLIFFHANGER for you guys. Come on, who's tapping on his window? And more importantly, what fantasy is Alex talking about? Kkkkkkk

I gave a few tips; it's not hard to know. I just want to see if you guys will like it, as I got some reviews that asked me to continue so I decided to keep going with the story.

I don't know why but I thought this chapter was way hotter than the other one, I don't know if I wrote it down good enough but in my head it was REALLY… hmmm… lets say 'intense' I really got horny writing this one down *blushes xD*

I hope you guys like it too. I have a few ideas for their 'weekend' and for Alex's fantasy. Oh and I'm open to suggestions.

PLEASE, review, it's really important to receive a feedback, if no one review I won't be able to keep writing 'cause I can only assume no one is reading this so please leave a review, it wont take you 10 seconds and it took me a good 3 hours to write this chapter. Again make me happy and review so I can know that you guys want me to keep writing, I'll try not to bargain, saying that I'll only post if I get a lot of reviews but I need at least some to know that SOMEONE is reading this.

**Special thanks to "jalex1" and "Tania-1416" that were the first ones to give me a review, this chapter is for you guys. Thank you very much.**

Pe.


	3. Surprises and Nightmares

A/N: **THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, I'M ONLY WRITING FOR YOU GUYS!**

***

Surprises and Nightmares

I hurry up to put my clothes on. Justin is as nervous as I am, I can tell by the look on his face. None of us were expecting for someone to recognize his car.

The person tips on his windows again and I bury my face on his jacket, we both have our clothes back now.

Just to be safe I jump to his backseat and try somehow to hide, but my heart stops and my heart leaves my body when I hear Justin's next word.

"Da… Dad?"

"Hey son, I hope i'm not ruining your evening or anything. I'm so proud of you boy!" I can say dad is excited by the sound of his voice.

"What the hell are you doing here dad? You're not following me, are you?" his croaked tone tries to hide the alarm on his voice.

"Of course not, your mom and I only came here to 'celebrate' our anniversary." Dad says in his proud tone again.

"ARGH… EW dad… TOO MUCH information!" Justin says disgusted.

"Sorry son, we left Max home and you and Alex weren't back yet, so your mom got worried when we saw _your _car in a place _this_… Your sister better NOT be around here doing the same thing you are!" his easygoing tone changes to a super protective one.

"NO… of COURSE she's not dad… I wouldn't let that happen… no no… EVER!" the color on Justin's face were completely gone by now.

"Good son… good! So… where is she? She's not in the trunk so you can have your way with your girl is she?" Dad laughs as Justin's heart stops beating and he gulps.

"Huh? Oh… Harper… yes Harper… I left her with Harper… I mean AT Harper's."

"Well… ok than… go back to your girl son, she must be missing you." Dad grins. "I hope we can meet her soon in appropriated conditions. Bye son. Don't be home so late!"

"Errr… yeah…home… son… bye…"

Justin closes his window again and sighs so loud that I'm afraid dad could hear him. We stayed in silence for what felt like ages.

"Well… THAT was close!" I say after some time trying to break the ice.

"yeah…" he says, his color hasn't returned yet.

"Only you can bring us to have sex at the same place mom and dad!" I laugh hard at my statement.

"Hmmm… yeah…" he forces a smile that fills my heart with sadness.

I go back to his side and hug hum tight, cuddling myself with his arms.

"I'm sorry babe…. I was kidding… I wasn't thinking…"

"Yeah… that's our problem Alex… we AREN'T thinking, we can't be together Alex. Can't you see?" his eyes are so red that I know he's about to cry.

"Don't say that… please…"

"What do you want me to say? That this is good? That HIDING is good? 'cause I can assure you it's NOT! It SUCKS Alex." A tear finnaly comes down his face.

I hug him even tighter. "I don't like it too, but it's the only way we can be together…Unless… you want to…" I can finish my sentence as I start crying.

"I DO Alex, I really DO wanto to… but I can't… I just love you so god damn much to do it."

He plays with my hair for a while as his color comes back and his respiration goes back to normal.

"We should go home now…"

"We can't… forgot you told dad I'm at Harper's?"

"We'll tell him you guys had a fight and you asked me to pick you up. You're always ruining my life that they won't suspect anything."

"Ok than… let's go…"

"Yeah… What a perfect date it was…" He sighs as he starts his car.

"Don't say that… despite everything I think it was great and really sweet."

"Great… yeah…" he mumbles and drives away.

"Great…" I can hear he say under his breath sarcastically and that's the last time I hear his voice this night.

***

**Justin's POV**

I drive back home without saying a word. My head is faster than my car. I can feel my emotions and my thoughts colliding in my head making everything crazier than I thought it could be.

My heart aches when I look at Alex, she's almost crying and making her cry makes ME want to die. _YOU IDIOT! _ I gently remind myself of my position in this world…

When we get home she tries to make things better but I'm so lost inside of myself that I can make things even worse.

I sit down on the couch and she comes to my side.

"So good night…" she says.

I mumble something that not even I'm aware of what it is.

I can hear her sighing but my mind is way too far to pay attention in anything right now.

She brings her face closer and kisses me but I don't even notice and I can feel her tear on my face. She sighs again and goes away crying.

Deep inside of me I want to commit suicide.

I go up to my room and lay down on my bed with all my clothes on. Every moment of the nights flashes again on my head.

_How could I let things go this far? It's not fair to her I'm only making her suffer even more. Someday she will want to marry and have kids and what will I be able to give her?_ I cry deep. I cry so hard that my eyes are hurting and I feel like I don't have a nose anymore.

I used to hate when I cry. I always thought it was some sign of weakness. _Guys don't cry…_ I used to tell me but ever since we got together I don't know what its right or wrong anymore.

I still hate crying. It's a vulnerable moment and I don't want anyone to see it. I only cry this way when I'm alone. It's the time I have to come clean with myself and to see the monster I really am.

I've only cried like that a few times, I can't remember all of them but the last one.

We and Alex were kids, she was teasing me like always and she stole me my most precious toy. It was a truck with big wheels, it even had a name. WallFire. I smile at the scene. Alex took it and broke it, just to have a laugh at me. I was so mad that I casted I spell on her without even realizing.

She got REALLY sick and kept vomiting eggs. Dad was so mad at me that I got grounded for six months. Of course when she got better she teased me like hell. It was six months with a lot of crying.

The night I made Alex six I cried like this, a mix of anger and sorrow. I never intended to do that to her it was reflex but everyone blamed me, even I did.

_Well… look at that, you screw up since you were a kid. WAY TO GO Justin… YEAH!_

I keep crying thinking about our relationship. I really wish I could, this way she would be free to date other people and I wouldn't be around to watch it.

_You know… she'll kill you if she hears you're considering suicide. She'll probably go to hell just to kiss your ass back here so she can kill you herself._

I smile and clean my face. Alex really is something.

I look at our picture on my desk. It took it two months ago. She was beautiful her hair was up in a way that some curls were on her face and her smile reached both of her ears. Everyone could tell she was really happy in that picture

I take the picture and hug it. Asking for some divine force to help me, to help US.

When dad almost caught us earlier my heart stopped. What would happen if he found out? He would kill me or worse, send Alex away. And what about mom? She would die for sure. Her babies' committing one of the worst sins EVER. INCEST. It disgusts even me. It makes me want to throw up every time I think about this word.

What makes me even more sick is that I love her so much that my heart is torn. _FUCK!_ I kick my desk and cry in pain.

After bouncing for a while the pain goes away and I decide to go check up on Alex, just to see if she's ok. I say to myself.

A knock on her door but she doesn't answer than I open it slowly and see she's asleep.

I close the door and keep going 'til I can kneel down on her side. _She's so beautiful._

I can tell she's been crying, her face is showing it for everyone to see. I sigh. And put a curl of her hair behind her ear.

She's hugging the teddy bear I gave her on her birthday. She named it Justin after me. I smile. She's hugging him very tight as if he would disappear or something. _She must be thinking he really is Justin…_ another tear falls from my eyes and I gently kiss her lips trying not to wake her up.

I comb her hair with my fingers and whisper in her ear. "I love you…" I smile appears on her face and she hug the bear even tighter. I smile.

"Justin?" her sleepy voice fills my ear.

"Shh… go back to sleep ok? I love you princess…"

"Love you too… don't hate me…" she says almost in a whisper and goes back to her dreams.

I get up smiling. "I couldn't…"

I turn around and see a pill on her desk. It's a sleeping pill. She only takes it when she's REALLY stressed out, it's not very strong but just the fact that she HAS to take one breaks my heart.

I hurted her pretty badly. Someone who lives like Alex, always in the verge of life needs something pretty HUGE to stress her out like that.

_I can't keep doing this to her…_

I go back to my room and lay on my bed with one of her pills on my hand so I won't forget that I'm no good for her.

I start crying again. _I can't be around her anymore…_and with that thought I fell sleep, into the arms of the worst nightmare I could ever had.

*******

I wake up and head down to the kitchen. I'm still shaking from my nightmare; it was way too real to be normal. When you're a wizard you're always afraid if a dream is just a dream.

Alex is not awake yet. Alex…

The images flash again on my head.

Why did I have to love her so much? I mean… I used to hate her, how could god let things come this way? Is HE having fun with my suffering?

I sigh…

"Well well well… my baby is a real man now!" mom wraps me in a hug that makes me suffocate.

"Morning mom…"

"Mi hijo…" she cries. "How was your night baby? Did your girlfriend give you a good time? Did you guys used protection?" she goes without even breathing… I wonder how she does that.

"Yes mom… come on I don't want to talk about it."

"The night didn't end well?" I can se she is concerned. "It wasn't because of your father, was it? I know he gets excited it's just…" excitement comes back. "… I can't believe my baby is already a man and is having sex!"

"Ew… mom… let go… please!"

"Ok ok. So… shouldn't you guys be leaving?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Alex, weren't you supposed to be going with Zeke to his place?"

"Oh… hmmm… yeah…"

"So…?"

"Yeah mom… we're not going… I mean… Alex is not going, I'm going alone!" somewhere inside I'm a little happy, the disgusting talk with mom made me forget my nightmare.

"WHAT?" I freeze as I hear her voice; the scream on her voice sounded the same one I heard last night on my head.

Panic runs through my body instantly. _Oh God… no please… _I sigh.

***

A/N: What was justin's nightmare? What will happen to he and alex? LOL, Justin nightmare might sound pretty obvious but there's a little surprise in it…

So… what do you guys think? I know it was a very dramatic chapter but things will get better, I promise. I just thought I owed Justin a way to explain his feelings you know? He's god damn scared and I think anyone would in his position.

Don't worry about the fantasies guys, I have no intention to cut it as well as the weekend. I'll be dealing with some of it next chapter. If you think there's a lot of drama and want me to go back to the smuttness and fluffyness just let me know :D

I could REALLY use some help of a BETA if anyone is interested PM me or something. Look at the bright side, if you help me beta we'll talk and I'll probably share my ideas with you xD. Trying to bargain for some help? OF COURSE NOT. I'm angel can't you guys see my halo? LOL

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, I'M ONLY WRITING FOR YOU GUYS!**

Anything? let me know!

Pe.


	4. Back on Track

A/N: Well guys I have a confession to make. I'm pretty sad…

I got about 30 visitors on chapter 3 and NO reviews so far. I know I can't make people review and it's not what I'm asking is just that I need to know if people liked all the drama and all and without you guys telling me it's hard to keep writing, so I think I'll cut the drama out of it. Of course there's still a little bit in this chapter 'cause I need to finish what was left behind but I'll try to stop. I just thought that a little drama is necessary to balance everything, you know? I mean people just stop taking things for granted when they lose it that's why I put some drama to make the couples appreciate what they got.

I'm sorry for saying too much it's just that I've been trying to post everyday for you guys, and is kinda hard when you work than there's college and everything but I'm doing my best because I like to write, I really do.

I'm just justifying myself and explaining some things, I'm not trying to make anyone feel bad, ok?. Thank you very much people who took their times to leave a review, it REALLY means a lot. As usual I'm posting for you guys.

Pe.

--

Back on Track

**Alex's POV**

I wake up a little groggy still on the effects of the pill I took last night. I didn't want to take it but I felt so guilty that I knew I was going to wake up in a hell of a moody, as I have no intention of ruining my weekend with Justin I took one so I could sleep and not kill him with my famous morning bad mood.

I realize I still have the same clothes I had last night so I go change into some jeans and a shirt. I take my bag that is already packed and head downstairs.

My stomach groans in hunger. _I better catch something to eat before we leave._ I decide to go to the kitchen. I'm smiling 'cause I just remembered last night when Justin was in my room. He said he loved me that must mean he's not upset anymore. I giggle a little. He's always so sweet.

I enter the kitchen and hear he saying. _"Yeah mom… we're not going… I mean… Alex is not going, I'm going alone!" ._

"WHAT?" I yell. Maybe it was just my mind playing some tricks.

The look of panic in his face confuses me. He seems scared about something but I'm pretty sure that it's just by the fact that I caught him.

Here I was thinking everything was fine and he was planning to leave without me.

"Alex? Good morning sweetie!"

"Morning mom…" my eyes never stopping staring his. I'm sure my face is red with anger right now.

"Alex…" Justin says.

"Don't waste your time; I'm just disappointed that I had to pack for nothing." I feel I'm about to cry but I hold on. I can't do that with mom here.

"Justin that's really insensitive of you. Your sister just had a fight with her best friend. She could use her older brother. You shouldn't do that, it's not something a good person would do. Take her with you, it won't kill you!"

"No mom… Thanks but I think I'll pass. My _older brother_ can have all the fun he wants, I'm better alone anyway." I know I can't hold my tears anymore so I just leave the kitchen and run to my room.

"ALEX NO…. WAIT!" He cries after me but I slam my door and lock it. I'm afraid I'll punch him.

"ALEX…. PLEASE… TALK TO ME…"

"GO AWAY"

"You know I won't!"

I turn around and see him right at my back. I can't believe he teleported here. It makes even more angry. I'm so furious right now the next thing I know I'm crying and apologizing for what I've done.

"I wuont say I didt dweseved dis but I weally am sowwy!" he says. His nose is bleeding. I can't believe I actually did it. I punched him. Right in the NOSE.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry…" I hurry up to him giving him some tissues to clean the blood.

"It's okay…dwont wowwy!"

"Here… let me fix it." I remember a spell dad told us to cure injuries once and I try my best to do it right. I take my wand and cast it.

"Wow… thanks… I can't see you've been training." He smiles. "That one hurted… sometimes I forget you have a really good punch!"

Now that the danger is gone I go back to my heart broken state.

"I meant when I wanted you to leave Justin. Now please… leave me alone."

"I cant I'm sorry."

"If I break your nose again I won't fix it. It'll be worse for you!"

"Alex please... hear me out!"

"WHY? Why would I do that, huh? When were you planning on telling me you were going to leave _without_ me?"

"You don't understand…"

"Oh really? You must be really smart to get there all by yourself."

"Come on… listen to me…"

"I won't Justin… Look I know you're upset about what happened last night but it's not like I asked that to happen. I spent the WHOLE night crying for you, trying to think of a way to apologize or anything but this…" I sigh, tears coming down my face. "You crossed the line… I feel like you just cheated on me!"

"WHAT? NO NEVER… I would never cheat on you!"

"Oh yeah? Just like you said you were never going to leave me?"

"Come on don't be like that… you don't understand…" he put his face on his hands and sit on my bed.

"Are you going to make me understand?"

"I…" I can hear he's crying now. "I can't I'm sorry…"

I scream in frustration. "Are you _even_ going to give me a reason why you were planning to leave me today?"

He's crying really hard now. I can see he's pulling his hair with such a force that his knuckles are white. He only does that when something is REALLY wrong.

I stand on my knees in front of him. My anger leaves as soon as I see him like this. I hug him and try to take his hands away from his hair, which I can't do.

"Babe please talk to me…"

"I'm no good for you Alex. I can see that. I'm only making things worse; maybe it IS good for me to leave once and for all." He says between gulps and tears.

"Don't say that… Why do you think you're no good for me?"

"Come on… you said yourself that you cried all night. I saw the pill Alex…" he can't keep talking.

"What pill?" I ask in confusion.

That's when he raises his eyes and meets mine. I can see so much sorrow and sadness. He looks like someone who lost everything in the world. I wonder how he can feel like that about some such small fight.

"The sleeping pill. You only took it when something is very wrong Alex, I know it and the 'wrong thing' is staring at you right now."

I smile as I realize what made him beat himself up like that. I kiss him but he pulls away.

"GOSH you're so sweet sometimes." I say in my I'm-so-head-over-hills-in-love tone.

"WHAT? Haven't you been listening to me?"

"Yes I have. I only took that pill last night because I didn't want to wake up moody since I knew we were going to wake up early. You know I can't sleep in cars but with the pill effect I know I would and wouldn't ruin our weekend together. GOD I wanna kiss you all over right now." I jump at him and start to kiss all of his frozen face. I laugh as I can see he got worried over nothing.

When he hold my arms and pushes me away still with the sad look on his face I sigh annoyed. _ Oh god, what now?_

"Still… it changes nothing Alex… you know… I had a dream last night!"

"Good… was it about me?" I smile and take his hand kissing it.

"Actually it was…" he faces the floor.

"What was it about?" I cup my face with his hand and run my finger through his arm.

"You were dead…" his tone makes me shiver.

"Oh babe… don't worry… I'm here!"

"They killed you Alex. The wizard council killed you…" I can't see his eyes 'cause he's staring at nothing but his voice makes me afraid. "Everyone we know turned their back at us. Mom killed herself in disgusted. Dad went mad when mom died and Max had to take care of him…"

He says it with such truthiness in his voice that it makes me cry with him. I can't help it.

"But they made it worse with you Alex… They kidnapped us… Different places of course…" he stops to try to catch some air since he's crying.

"I could escape but you weren't so lucky…"

"They killed you… like they used to kill witches back then… They tied you up and burned you to death…" My hand is covering my mouth, I'm speechless

"That's not the worst of it… people threw rocks at you Alex. Everyone kept calling you horrible names… and your belly… they burned you EVEN with the belly.

He looks up now… his face is screwed up with all the crying and his voice is unrecognizable.

"Wanna know how I know this? They captured me again and made me watch. 'I way to finish with incest once and for all…' they said. 'We won't let this sin bring more freaks to the world… Watch and you'll see how freaks should be treated…' they yelled to the people watching."

He gulps and stops crying.

"They burned you Alex… They made it public so everyone could see. You had your belly so big… you were pregnant 6 months along… TWINS… and they killed you… right in front of me…"

I'm frozen, I want to take care of him but I can't. I just can't. I would look away of the darkness in his eyes if I could but I was completely frozen.

"Do you know what's the worst part of being a wizard? Did dad ever tell you?"

He continues when I don't say a word.

"You CAN'T dream. You're never sure if the dream is a premonition or not… So tell me Alex… how can I be with you when this can happen?" he asks me.

When I feel I can move again I just jump at him and hug him tighter than I ever did before. He hugs me back and we cry together for a while.

"I promise I won't let anyone near me if I know you still love me and wants to stay with me!" I say to him.

"I can't lose you… I just can't… not again… this... _dream... _was way too real!"

"You won't babe… oh babe… you won't… I'm yours forever!"

"Promise?" Some tears falls of his face again. "Hold me, ok? Just hold me for the rest of the day so I can know you're here with me."

I hug him and com his hair. He cries for a little while but after a few minutes we just lay down in my bed with his face on my chest without saying a word.

A few hours later of cuddling and holding each other I decide to make things better.

"Babe… you awake?" I ask

"Yes… Is something wrong? Am I too heavy?"

"No no baby… It's not that… It's just… Can I ask you something?"

"Anything princess!"

"Can we still go away for the weekend? I mean, I just want to hold you down without being afraid mom or dad or Max will burst into the room. I'd really love some alone tome together with you!"

"You really want to go?"

"Don't you?"

"Yes I do… I'm just a little 'shaked up' with everything."

"Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo**, **I promise I won't leave you and that I WILL spend the rest of my life with you so get your butt up now and take me to the most perfect weekend you planned for us!"

He laughs at my comment and kisses me.

"You can bet this will be the best one!" he kisses me and I smile.

"Let's go then!"

"I'll go get my stuff. Let mom know we're going and meet me at the car in 15?"

"Sure babe!"

"PLEASE don't be late Alex. You're already packed!"

I struggle with the feeling of teasing him but decide not to.

"OK Mr. ALWAYS ON TIME" we kiss again and I go tell mom. Hopefully this will be the best weekend of my life.

--

A/N: Well I have to say something. I HATED this chapter. I can't tell how but Justin and Alex took control of me and I had no power of them. I honesty had something completely different on my mind but they just took over me and things got carried away so I'd like to apologize. Also I didn't want to end this chapter here but a friend of mine told me to end this one here and make the other one of their weekend so I took the suggestion and that's what I'm doing.

Next chapter THE weekend LOL

Will Alex touch the fantasy subject with Justin again? Will he ask? Will Jerry ruin their night again?

Not even I am sure yet! LOL

Kidding… But review wait and see =D… I'll try to post it tomorrow! And still with no Beta so i'm sorry for the mistakes again.

Thanks guys. REVIEW PLEASE.

Pe.


	5. The weekend Day One

A/N: Well since I got 4 reviews for chapter 4 I got really happy and decided to post two chapters in one Day. Enjoy =D

**Stacy**** – Thanks hun. Well I've been waiting for it too. That was the original idea but the story got bigger and with a lot of drama LOL. Their night will be great and unfortunately I think Justin's dream will come back to hunt him again but don't tell anyone ;D.**

**Lalaland girl – thanks for the review and all you have to do is roll the page down so you can read it ;D**

**Alexander92 – Thanks for the review man. As you wish here's another chapter ;D**

**Fanficaddict96 – Thanks for the review and I am updating sooner than I thought LOL.**

Thanks for reading my story guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

It's rated M for a reason. If you don't like to read sex scenes or this kind of thing go read the K ones.

--

The weekend Day One

**Alex's POV**

I wake up with a very arousing scent and strong lips on my jaw line. I open my eyes and see this very hot man is kissing me all over and making me moan without even realizing.

"Hmmmm… I love waking up with you doing that" I moan as he kisses my weak spot, just down my ear on my neck.

"Well you better get used to eat. Every time you fall sleep this is how I'm going to wake you up!"

"Can I go back to sleep then?" I use my best flirtatious smile.

"No you don't… come on babe… I want to show you what I've done!"

"What did you do? Haven't we just arrived?"

"Yeah right…" he laughs "we're here for some good 20 minutes now." He states.

"Gosh… why didn't you wake me up?"

"'Cause you were completely beautiful sleeping and also very hot I may add!"

I blush a little. I've been sleeping all the way here. While Justin was driving I hugged him and my face never left his chest. I can't believe I felt nothing when he left.

"But that's not fair… I want to spend time with you." I pout.

He crushes his lips on mine. Attacking me. I'm still on the car so I just lay down on the seat while I feel his tongue coming into my mouth making me moan with pleasure.

Pull him by his waist so I can feel his body over mine and guess what I find. _Yeap, he's already hard just as I'm already wet. We look like bunnies._ I laugh in my head as I put my hand on his boxers.

He moans in delightment as I stroke him very slowly, just the way to make him crazy.

"God you're SO hot when you're pouting. It makes me want to be inside of you just by watching you doing that!"

"You want to be inside of me babe?" I keep stroking him and kissing his neck. I bite his lobe and he moans deeply. It's so hot watching him this way that pleasure runs from my body and I have to start touching myself as well.

"Fuck yes… I'd do anything to feel your tight, warm and wet walls around me now…"

"Oh I AM so wet for you now… want to feel it?" I pull his lip with my teeth with a nymphomaniac look on my face; taking his hand and putting it inside my panties so he can feel how wet I am.

He moans again and closes his eyes while he strokes me. "Come on babe… please… I need to be inside of you…"

"Oh you will… just not where you want to!" I lick his lips and go kissing all the way to his neck until I reach his collar bone and take his shirt away, running my hands through his chest. I kiss him one more time and I push him back.

He gets out of the car frowning, just as I expected.

Since I'm still sitting and he's standing now the position is perfect for my plans.

I open his jeans and pushes it down with his boxes, I look at him and couldn't be more proud of he effect I caused; he realized what I was about to do and was already dreaming.

I take his member and stroke very, very slowly, so slowly that it must be painful for him.

When he looks at me with pleading eyes I just smile. I pretend to put him in my mouth but than I stop, teasing him with my breath. I can feel him pulsing on my hand and I'm dying to take him full on my mouth but nothing pays the painful look of pleasure on his face.

**Justin's POV**

_OH my freaking GOD she is going to kill me._

I can feel her warm breath on my tip and I'm about to come. She keeps torturing me, she know I love her when she takes me into her mouth. It's the fucking best sensation ever. Her wet and tiny mouth is so perfect, she knows exactly the way I like, she doesn't suck neither too much nor too little just the perfect amount of pressure.

That's why when she finally puts my tip on her mouth I gasp and support myself on the roof of my car.

"Fuck…" I can hear myself whispering.

She starts sucking my tip, teasing me to go further but coming back. She uses her tongue to go all the way of my cock then she starts to rub her teeth at my balls making me moan even louder.

She licks all the tip of my cock sending shivers through my body. She teases me with her teeth giving my head little bites almost driving me insane.

When she finally puts as much as she can on her mouth I moan and feels my legs tremble. She starts in a slow rhythm; sucking from my tip and all way she can.

She increases the rhythm a little stopping sometimes to tease me with her tongue again.

I can feel I won't last any longer. My legs doesn't want to hold me, my heart is crazy beating, my breath doesn't exist. All there is left in the world is the most beautiful girl with me on her mouth making me moan like a crazy man.

She's doing it so fast now that I'll come any second.

"A…Alex… st…op…." I try to warn her so I won't come at her my mouth. But when she keeps sucking me and starts moaning I lost my battle.

The vibration of her throat with her amazing rhythm drives me over the edge and I come right into her mouth.

I know I'll be sorry for that later, she always said she thought it was disgusting but right now the best I can do is look at her with 'sorry eyes'.

That's when she surprises me. She still has me in her mouth. Some of it is coming down her mouth but I can feel she's swelling. She sucks me a little more and finally takes me out of her mouth.

"You didn't just do that…" I say REALLY surprised.

She cleans her mouth and smiles devilish at me.

"Oh yes I did… and I liked it!"

"Oh fuck…" I close my eyes; I'm so tired right now that I'm almost lying there on the floor.

"I always felt it disgusting but… It's not that bad… It's totally worth seeing the state you're in!" she laughs and pulls me to lay down on her.

"You totally ruined my plains of surprising you and getting some 'congratulation sex'"

She kisses me grinning. "Don't worry babe… knowing I can make _this_ to you will give you a LOT of sex, just to test my powers over you…"

"I'm sure I'll regret, you'll kill me, you know?"

"No I won't… for the first time I made you come by my all means. I'm so proud of me now."

I can help but laugh. "And I'm ashamed I was the only one with the pleasure."

"You are SO wrong!" she giggles and kisses me.

"I love you so much right now that you have no idea."

"You DO realize we'll have sex all day with you saying that stuff or not right?"

"Shut up!" I get up and put my clothes on laughing.

"You can make me you geek!" she slaps my arm and start running.

"Get back here and fight fair!" I go after her.

"I NEVER fight fair babe!" she keeps running but I reach her and wraps my arms around her.

"That's why you lose!" I stick my tongue out.

"Lose? I have the HOTTEST man hugging me and giving me signs of another erection and you say that? I can follow you."

I blush like mad and let go of her. "Come on let's take our stuff inside!"

She laughs so hard now that I blush even more.

"Gosh… it's so easy to win with you Justin."

"Yeah yeah… come on… I still have your surprise."

"Ok ok… but don't forget that I WON!"

"Okay…" I'm still blushing but go to the trunk of my car to get our stuff.

"You are just SO cute!" I can hear her saying.

--

**Alex's POV**

We're in front of the fire. The cold of the night came and we decided to stay near the fire, we're drinking hot chocolate and I'm sitting on his lap so happy that I giggle every few minutes.

"You know… if you keep doing that I'll have to get you to the hospital or something!"

"What? I'm not allowed to be happy?"

"You are… you're just making me jealous!"

"Why? Are you not happy?" I ask him confused.

"Of course I am… I just can be sure if it's about ME you're thinking!"

I cup his face with my hands and kiss him slowly, tasting his lips. Our noses touches and I look deeply into his eyes.

"I love you silly… ONLY you, and I could scream it to everyone who wants to hear it right now."

He smiles and kisses me. His tongue brushes my lip asking permission. I open my mouth inviting him in intensifying the kiss. He hugs me tighter and sighs.

"I'm just so in love with you that I'm afraid I'll suffocate you!"

"Don't worry… if you suffocate me you can always do a mouth to mouth!" I kiss him grinning.

He laughs. "You really are something Alex!"

"I know… I'm the best… you can close your mouth now!" I give him a quick peck.

He smirks. "Well… I still have to get you your present you know?"

"What present?"

"Your anniversary present babe!"

"Oh Justin… you shouldn't have to… I don't want you to spend your money."

"Don't worry, I didn't. So… can I bring it now?"

"Of course!" I nod excited.

"Close your eyes than, please!"

My smile goes away. "I hate when you do that!"

"Shush and close your eyes. No pecking please!"

"Fine…" I sigh frustrated.

"Well I have a better idea… go take a shower, when you get back everything will be ready."

"Ok."

I do as he says; I go straight to the bathroom. I'm not allowed to go to our room yet; Justin has another surprise for us up there.

I take a good hot shower. I spend some 20 minutes on my hot shower and I get out of the bathroom feeling renewed.

I head back to the living room and I hang in there mouth open with the view.

In the little table in front of the fire there's a bottle of whine, all the fruits I love, some fondue, Justin's guitar, which doesn't make sense, and the best of all. He's standing there smiling at me holding a rose.

He looks so handsome and the light of the fire illuminating the room makes everything so romantic. I never was the girlie type but no one could be unaffected by this vision. It's just every girls dream. _Someone's going to get lucky tonight._ I smile at him.

"What's all this about?" I ask him when I find my voice.

"It's your present babe… Some whine, the food you love and, I hope, the man you love..."

"Yeah I can't complain…" I go to him and kiss him passionately.

He gives me a glass of whine and a strawberry in my mouth.

"I made something for you…"

I gulp drinking the whine. "There's more?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah…. The most important one."

He grabs his guitar and smiles at me.

"Don't move or say anything ok? I worked really hard for it."

I nod with my eyes already full of tears.

"Yeah… ok… you don't have to stare you know."

I can just smile at him blushing.

He than starts to play and I pay attention.

_Since the moment I spotted you  
Like walking 'round with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies  
And it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feelin' like I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied_

I smile at him. He looks so handsome. His eyes are closed and I can tell he's really concentrated.

_Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out, everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

_So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world, be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in_

I can't hold the tears back anymore. The song is just so beautiful I feel my heart wanting to come out of my mouth.

_When's this fever gonna break ?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
And it's alright  
Bouncin' round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied_

HE opens his eyes and sings looking inside of my soul.

_Every time I try to talk to you  
Get tongue-tied  
Turns out, everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

_So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I get together, fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in_

_Slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end  
But about the same time you walk by  
And I say oh here we go again, oh_

_Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out, everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

He smiles and finishes the song.

_So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in_

_So I'll say why don't you and I get together take and on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in_

_So I`ll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again_

"Oh my God!" I'm crying so hard now it's hard to breath.

"What? You didn't like it?" he asks worried.

"It's just…. It's just so beautiful Justin… Oh my God… I'm speechless…"

"So… you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" I try to wipe away my tears but I'm so happy that they keep coming.

Justin reaches out to me and holds my face.

"Happy anniversary princess… that was your present!"

I kiss him smiling, trying to clean my face. "Thank you babe!"

"Hmmm… salt kiss… the best one."

I laugh. "I'm sorry; I think I'm too girlie today. But it's your fault so get used to it, hold me, take me into your arms and make love to me on that bed upstairs all night." I kiss him loudly. "And THAT'S an order!"

He smiles and takes me into his arms. "Right away Ms. Russo!"

We go all the way up kissing until he stops on the door and puts me down.

"That's the last part of your present. I hope you like it. Open the door."

I do as I say and a smile comes into my face. The floor is full of roses. Not just the floor but the bed as well. You can't see or smell anything else but roses. It's perfect; it's romantic, sensual and beautiful.

I look at him. "You did all this?"

"Well... yes, when we got here and you were still asleep I came up here and made it perfect for us."

I smile. "Stay here. It's time for _your_ present now!" He nods as I go to my bag and take my purple lingerie with the purple nightgown.

Without letting him see I go the bathroom and changes. I open the door to see he's sitting in the bed waiting for me.

When he looks up he stares at me like he never saw me before. _Just how I wanted._ I go to him and I put my finger on his lips, pushing it to close. "Come on babe… you're going to wet the floor.

He nods still mute. I can't help but giggle. I pull him to stand and I tip-toe to kiss him lightly.

"Are you going to stay like that all night?"

"I'm sorry babe… it's just… you look hotter than I thought you could. I don't have enough blood on my brain anymore."

"We'll that's pretty bad… I guess I'll have to take care of me by myself." I pout, hoping to get the same effect earlier.

Yes I got. As soon as I pout he pushes me to the bed and comes on top of me. I feel like he's eating me alive. He's never been so rough like this before and I'm loving it. I've been dying to tell him about my fantasies. And I'm about to make at least one of them come true today.

His mouth is on my neck and his hands are all over my body. His firm grip on my thigh makes me instantly wet.

"Oh yes babe… I want it hard… please… I need it rough…" I moan when his mouth come to kiss my breast over my clothes. My nipples are so hard right now that he teases me with his tongue on my nightgown.

"You sure? Once I start I won't be able to stop" he crushes his mouth on mine again before even letting me answer. It feels so good I can only moan and pulls his hair in desire.

"YES…. Please… I want you rough; I want you to beat me up. I want to wake up sore. Make love rough to me Justin…"

"Oh fuck… yes babe…" he squeeze my breast so hard that I cry in a mix of pain and pleasure; without realizing my nightgown is gone and his mouth is on my belly.

He starts to suck at my panties right at my clit. The feeling is so overwhelming that I twist in pleasure. I'm so wet that I'm dying to feel his mouth on me.

He makes his way up and I cry in desperation. "Oh babe please… I'm so wet; I want to feel your mouth on me…" He kisses me hard thrusting his tongue on my mouth and all of a sudden he slaps me hard on my face.

"Shut up… I'm in charge!"

I moan at my hurting face. It feels so god damn good. "Yes babe… hit me again… oh please…" He kisses me again and strokes my cunt hard over my panties. I'm gasping with pleasure as I feel an orgasm coming. He keeps stroking me and sucking at neck. I can feel he's leaving a lot of marks but I couldn't care less.

"Oh yes… I'm so close now…" that's when he takes off my bra and suck my nipple so hard that I'm afraid it'll come of my skin.

My orgasm hit me hard and leaves me breathless for a few seconds. He never took his mouth off my breast.

I take off his shirt and undo his belt letting him only on his boxers, showing me an erection begging for release.

He places himself between my thighs nothing but our underwear separating us. He pushes his hard erection at my cunt so hard that I gasp in pain.

"YES!"

He grabs my thigh and squeeze so hard that his fingers mark stay on my skin. I push his face by his hair and kiss him deep. He keeps thrusting his erection on my panties torturing me, making me want to beg.

"You… inside… me… please…" it's almost impossible to talk.

He slaps me on my face again, pulls my hair and thrust even harder. I gasp in pain feeling another orgasm coming. "OH YES… BABE YES… THAT'S HOW I LIKE IT…"

"I want you to beg Alex… I want to hear you screaming my name begging me to be inside of you!"

He holds both of my hands above my head, takes of his boxers and rubs his cock on my panties. "You almost killed me today… now it's my turn!"

I want to beg but I can't, I'm so lost in pleasure that all I can do is shake my body so I can rub even harder on him.

He let go of my hands but I don't move them, the next thing I know I'm gasping almost orgasming again.

He took off my panties and started sucking my pussy with such excitement that I almost orgasmed as soon as he touched it. He's licking my clit making my body hurts and my juices come even more. He sucks my juices and enters me with his finger.

"JUSTIN YES… MORE… YOU…" I moan so loudly that I'm afraid people in the town will hear me.

He puts two fingers and keeps stroking my cunt with his tongue. I'm so close now and I can feel it.

He keeps stroking me with his fingers inside of me but he makes his way up to me with kisses. He kisses my belly, comes up to my breast and take his time with them again, comes to my neck, exploring my weak spot and stops at my ear to whisper.

"I won't give you what you want until you scream begging, got it?" He pulls my hair so hard that I scream in pain and pleasure, than he kisses my ear and start to rub his cock on my clit.

"SAY IT!" He pulls my hair again and put his tip on my entrance. I wrap my legs around him trying to force him in but he won't come.

"PLEASE JUSTIN… I NEED YOU IN ME… PLEASE!!!"

He thrusts only his tips making me moan. "Not enough Alex… I want more!"

"PLEASE BABE… I NEEEEEED TO FEEL YOU ENTERING ME… I NEED YOU TO THRUST HARD IN ME… STOP KILLING ME"

He laughs and thrust a little bit more just to take it off again. I'm almost fainting but then he surprises me.

He rolls on his back, taking me with him so I'm on top and without realizing he fills me completely. I gasp as he makes his entrance. I may not be a virgin but he's big and I always feel a little pain when he comes full at once.

I can feel his hands on my legs, grabbing, squeezing, pulling. He pushes me by neck into a kiss that takes moan out of my throat just into his mouth. With that he thrusts a little faster at me.

I'm coming and I can't help it. He places his hands on my butt and starts to make me ride him faster. I can't stop moaning as he pushes me faster and faster, and better, harder and harder.

"YES BABE… YES…"

"Come for me Alex… come for you man!"

"OH YEAH… TALK DIRTY TO ME BABE… I LOVE IT… I'M COMING… I'M FEELING IT…"

When he puts my breast on his mouth and plays with his tongue I can't help it anymore. I feel my body losing all its forces.

I collapse on top of him breathing really really hard. I roll again and I'm lying by his side.

He puts some of my hair behind my ear. Our bodies are all sweaty and he kisses my cheek than my neck.

"That was incredible!"

"Thanks" he says proud of himself.

"No… thank YOU for realizing my fantasy, I always dreamed of how it would be like getting slapped and losing control, it's amazing." I smile weekly.

"So that was your fantasy, huh?" he kisses my weak spot and runs his finger through my back.

"One of them… yeah…" pleasure runs through my body again but I'm just too tired to move.

"So you have more? Tell me what it is? How much more do you have?"

"Hmm… just two… but I'll only tell you if you tell me yours…"

"I have only two as well… let's make a deal, I'll tell you one today and you tell me one too… tomorrow we tell each other the other one…"

"Deal…" I smile at him that now is with his body so close I can feel his erection poking my waist. He puts my hair on one side and kisses my neck sending jolts of pleasure through my body. _Damn him for being so hot!_

"So… tell me yours first…" he's kissing my back now.

I let go a soft moan. "Only if you promise you won't think less of me…"

"That's impossible… I'll try to make things easier for you…"

He comes and lay on top of my back. His cock rubbing just my entrance again that is not just wet but mixed with the juices of 2 incredible orgasms.

I moan at his rubbing. How was this supposed to be easier?

"You're making it harder to talk…"

He kisses my neck still rubbing my cunt. "Tell me… I may do it for you…"

I sigh nervously… "Ok… I never really liked it… But since the last time you did it I couldn't forget the feeling and I want to try it for real this time… I still feel a little dirty about it but I can't let that go… It's…" I try to finish.

"Tell me… please… I love you…" he kisses my weak spot.

I moan. "It's anal sex Justin…" I try to hide my face but he just smiles surprised.

"REALLY?"

I nod and avoid looking at him. All of a sudden I feel he rubbing me even harder and sometimes entering me wit his tip making me moan even though I try to hold it back.

"You're just TOO perfect, you know that? It's my fantasy too… I really wanted to finish it the other day but I was nervous and I didn't know if you'd be ok with that…"

"You want it too?" I ask excited.

"Been dying since that day to feel you again, to make you come with my name on your lips."

He enters me slowly this time. Just half of him but it's enough to make me moan.

"Oh yes… make me come from behind babe…" I whisper to him as I feel him moving inside of my pussy.

"I will… but I know I won't last long so I'll try to make it as better as I can."

I nod already feeling my body wonderful. He thrusts some times, making it painful I want him hard and I want him on my ass but I have no strength to complain.

He pulls back and goes back to the rubbing, spreading my juices in my wet pussy and my ass. He kisses the back of my neck and goes down my back. He kisses my butt and leave a few marks at it.

When he opens me and thrust his tongue inside of me I gasp. He thrust it deep on my pussy while his finger strokes my cunt. I can feel I'll be coming again soon if he keeps doing that.

He keeps licking and sucking me making me moan and letting me even wetter. He lies on my back again and rubs me, making me pull the sheets of the bed. I'm so ready for him but he took the day to kill me and tease me senseless.

He grins as he says my impatience. He enters me hard. All of him. I can help but moan in pleasure and in deception when he pulls off.

He puts his tip on my entrance again and I'm about to faint again.

"JUSTIN STOP PLAYING WITH ME… TAKE ME FROM BEHIND… TAKE ME NOW…I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME… FUCK YOUR LITTLE SISTER IN THE ASS!"

When he finally enters my ass he does it hard, filling me completely. This time I scream only in pain. He's too big, I feel like I'm breaking in half. I squeeze the sheets even harder when he starts moving.

He's thrusting hard now and is hurting like hell but as harder as he comes better it gets. The pains start to mix with pleasure and without realizing I'm on all fours and he's thrusting harder on me. He's almost coming, I can tell by his breathing.

He grabs my hair and pulls it making our body collapses as he keeps thrusting harder and harder.

I'm screaming his name by now and pushing my body back to his. It's the best sensation I ever had. I can feel something forming in my stomach. It's my orgasm, but this one is different, it's stronger and it's making all of my body sparkle.

He pulls my waist and star to slap my butt. "HARDER… HARDER… PLEASE…" I beg.

He does as I ask and slaps me even harder. He never stops his rhythm, his pulling my hair with one hand and slapping me with other.

This time we come together, and as I feel his juices filling me in I can feel it intensifying my orgasm.

Our bodies give up and we lay on the bed, he on top of me. We're breathing so hard I'm afraid we'll die. My body feels wonderful, I'm sensible everywhere I can feel his body over mine and I smile proudly.

I almost killed my man twice today. That's a feeling every woman should try someday.

We're so tired that we sleeping on top of each other without even realizing we're still connected since he never pulled away.

It's the best night of sleep I'll ever have.

--

A/N: WOW… dude that was hot, it took me 5 hours to finish this chapter, I tried to finish to post it today but now it's already past midnight here and it'll be for another day but don't worry, it still counts LOL

I hope every one enjoys it and gets as horny as I got writing it. I REALLY think it was a hot chapter. And is also the bigger one I've written so far.

I'm sorry if it was too graphic. I know it got a little 'dirtier' but I couldn't help myself. It's Alex fault. She's a nymphomaniac screaming in my head!

There's another fantasy and another day of the weekend… what will happen? What are their fantasies? Anyone risk a guess?

Now guys… there's something I want to ask. I don't know if I end the story with the weekend or if you guys wants me to keep going. If you want me to keep going let me know but I'll tell now, there'll be a little drama with it, ok?

REVIEW… PLEASE!

I just got 4 reviews and I posted 2 chapters on the same day. What do you think I'll do if I get 10 in just a day? Huh? DO IT and we'll find out ;D

Thank you very much for the reviews.

Pe.


	6. The weekend Day Two

A/N: Dude I can't believe I got 11 reviews on chap five. I guess you guys REALLY liked it, huh? Here I was thinking it was too graphic and maybe you wouldn't like it…

I hope you guys don't bother with the dirtiness of this one…

Ok I'd like to thank you for the reviews. I MEAN REALLY THANK YOU!

It's really important for me. I'd like to thank you guys one by one but I'm almost passing out on my keyboard. I'm writing this chapter for a while and I'm really tired;.hope you guys like it.

Now go read it and tell me what you think…. Just read the a/n at the end. There's something important there!

**Attention… this chapter has a veeeery long sex scene and it's extremely graphic, if you don't like it don't read it but if you read, leave a review. Thanks =D**

--

**The weekend Day Two**

**Alex's POV**

I wake up as the Wind blows and makes me shiver. I feel so tired and I can't remember well until I roll to the side and see a rose on the pillow.

Memories of the last night cross my mind and I can't stop giggling as I take the rose and smell it.

Last night was… AMAZING!

I can feel I'm a little sore but I simply don't care. I feel so alive, so happy. I go up to the bathroom to fresh up and brush my teeth. When I come back to the room I start to wonder where the hell is that perfect hot man that almost killed me last night.

I hear some noise downstairs and decide to go see what it is. As soon as I reach the kitchen I'm scared if we were robbed.

There's flour ALL over the place. There's so many dishes at the sink that makes me wonder where the hell all that came from.

Then I see Justin, with the face all covered in flour and his hair is all white. He's making pancakes, I can tell by the smell. _Or trying… this kitchen it's a mess._ I laugh hard when he tries to twist it in the air and it falls on his head, that's when he notices me.

"Hey… what you're doing up? You totally ruined my plains of giving you breakfast on bed!"

"I'm sorry babe but I don't I would it this breakfast…especially with hair." Still laughing I go to him and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Well… yeah I just got a 'little' excited and didn't care about the cleaning, you see…" he kisses me again "I'm just TOO happy right now to care!"

"That's good! I don't want to tell mom that I made her perfect son lose his abilities on the kitchen!" I mock him making him frown.

"Ha ha… VERY funny!"

"IT actually is… you see..." I point to my smile "I can't stop laughing at you Snow White!"

"You think you're pretty funny, don't you?"

"Oh no I don't think… I'm pretty sure!" I grin back at him and take an apple to eat.

"Come on Alex… you'll lost your appetite… here… eat this." He puts some of the pancakes on a plate and arranges the table so I can eat.

"Who would have thought this is actually pretty good!" I keep eating. "Oh… I know… you _bought_ these ones and were planning to fool me!"

He frowns again. "You don't have to eat if you don't want to!"

I laugh again. "Sorry, I can't stop, I'm on fire today."

His frown turns into a smile. "If you ever need a fireman… I'M your man!"

"I'll keep that in mind… But you already broke me up last night…"

He grins "Oh yeah… what a night… when I woke up I took me 30 minutes to feel my legs again!"

I stop eating and he comes trying to put more on my mouth. "Come on babe… you ate almost nothing, it's not that bad, I ate a little."

"No… I'm full!" I try to get up but when I do every thing start to spin around.

Justin grabs me 'cause I'm almost fainting. "Alex are you ok?" he sounds worried but everything is turning black.

HE sits me on the floor and takes me some water. I drink it and feels a little better.

"I told you had to eat more."

"No no I can't… I think I'm gonna throw up… what the hell did you put on these pancakes? Poison?" I ask him feeling better now that the sarcasm is back.

"No… I CAN cook you know… you just put too much syrup, that's the problem!"

"Yeah yeah whatever… help me get up here, I want to take a good bath on that perfect tub upstairs. Wanna join me?" I smile giving him a naughty look.

"I'm sorry babe but I can't, if we want to spend the rest of the day together I have to clean this mess around here…" He says disappointed.

"Suit yourself… don't say I didn't ask…" I try to sound mad but can't hide my smile.

He gives me a quick me peck and helps me to get up. "Don't worry, we'll have a LOT of time to do that later… don't forget you still owns me an answer…"

I blush a little bit. "You too Mister!" I get out of the kitchen but not without hearing him saying 'You can run but you'll have to tell me later."

I go to the shower and turns on the water. I undress as I watch the tub filling. When it's full I make it very soapy just as I love it.

I enter it and the hot water makes me moan. It feels so good against my skin that I feel a little desire running through my body.

I think about the promise I made Justin and new shots of pleasure runs through my body. I'm more nervous about this one than the other I told him yesterday. This time is more 'dangerous' more 'perv' I can even put it into words.

Of course my body doesn't care about what I think; just thinking about it makes me wet and horny. I try to think it in a way Justin will approve it.

It's obvious I can't find a way to let him know without him thinking I'm a freak or a slut. Frustrated and horny I decide to end my bath. Of course I could solve my 'horny' problem but frustration was screaming louder in my mind so I couldn't focus.

I get out of the tub and wrap myself in a towel. I can feel I'm still wet and that makes me even angrier.

When I enter the room and find myself staring at a shirtless Justin with only his boxers on I can almost feel my pussy scream. He looks so hot with only his boxers that I know I'm mouth watering.

He smiles at me; apparently he has no idea what I'm feeling. "Hey babe… I was just changing; I took the flour out of my hair and thought that maybe you'd like to hike a little bit. It's pretty beautiful here in these mountains." He gives me an easy smile. "So… Wanna come?"

"Oh yeah… all day if you can make me!" the next thing I know I'm jumping at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and attacking him with my mouth.

It takes a while for him to kiss me back but when he does I feel his tongue brushing mine and taking moan out of me. GOD I'm so horny right now.

We break the kiss to breath and he laughs at me. "Wow babe… you really misses the J-man here, didn't you?"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"oh I will… but not until you tell me what you have to…" he sucks my weak spot to tease me and start kissing it, running his tongue all over my neck. _Son of a bitch… He's getting what he wants._

"I'm not listening any confessions…" he's leaving kisses everywhere around my neck than on the sides of my mouth.

He sucks my bottom lip and then looks deep into my eyes. "So…?"

I sigh in frustration. "Fine…" then an idea crosses me. "But not before _you_ tell me yours first!"

I grin as his face changes. _Wasn't expecting that, huh?_

"Well… I didn't see _that_ coming…"

"Tell me or I won't tell you… It's up to you babe!" it's my turn to bite and suck his lip.

"Ok I will… but you better sit down, I have to explain myself first before asking you and I totally understand if you don't want to… I can perfectly live without that!"

"Ok… just tell me…" I reassure him when I notice the worried look on his face.

We sit on the bed and I take his hand. "Come on babe, you're scaring me like that, you can tell me anything and I promise I'll think about it…"

"Ok… Just let me say everything before you say something… ok?"

I nod and smile at him.

"Yeah… ok… you see… the thing is… I wasn't intending to ask you this because I don't know what your reaction would be AND I don't think I'd be ok if you asked me the same… I wouldn't be able to share you so I totally understand if you say no to this…"

He sighs and look me into my eyes. _OMG… Can it be what I'm thinking?_

"I wouldn't share you with any other man in this planet Alex… I don't think I'd be able to stand it, even if it was me… but you see… I can't help it… but I can't stop imagining how it would be like…"

_What does he mean? Is he wanting me with another guy? _A disgusted expression comes to my face.

"You're already disgusted with me aren't you?"

"No babe… of course not…" I lie…

"It's ok Alex, I know it's hard for you… I mean you're not gay and I understand you'd be uncomfortable with it…"

"Gay? What do you mean?"

"I can understand you wouldn't be okay with doing it with another girl…"

"Girl? SO you don't want me to mess around with some guy?"

"What? NO NO…. NEVER!" He states.

"So… you want _me_… with another girl… right?"

He stares the floor.

"Yeah…"

_THANK GOD…_ I think excited as my body starts to warm up again.

I put my legs around him sitting on his lap, our member rubbing slightly. "You're ok with that?" he asks me.

I kiss his neck and give his ear I little bite. "I've been dying to ask you the same thing… I just have one condition…"

"You have?" He's pale with surprise. "Yes sure… anything…"

"I REALLY want to do it… I've been fantasizing about it since I was a virgin…" I run my hand through his chest. "I almost lost my virginity like that…" I kiss softly his lips, moving on top of him, feeling his member awake for me. "I WOULD LOVE to do it with a girl… but ONLY…" our noses touch and I put a finger on his lips, staring at him. "If this girl is ME and ME only!"

He smiles. "Are you saying that you want to have sex with you?"

I nod. "I can't help it… I know I'm beautiful and I know I'm hot… I don't think I'm gay 'cause since we learned that duplication spell I've been wanting to know how I am in bed… You don't think I'm a sick twisted mind, do you?"

"I think you're just TOO perfect to be real… Oh boy… I'll really enjoy having two Alex with me."

"Calm down… I have not finished yet… That's not all…"

When he says nothing I keep going. "My fantasy is to do it with me IN FRONT of you… I want to tie you down on the bed and have my fun with you. You wouldn't be able to move, just enjoy… so what do you say? Trust me enough to be in control?"

"I don't trust you one bit… but you can bet your ass I'm on it… I'm so hard already I think I won't live through it…"

"Oh you will…" I put my hand on his boxers grabbing him and stroking slightly. "I'm sure you will…"

He moans and I kiss his lips. "Lay down Justin… I'll tie you now…" I bite my own finger watching him laying down with his arms open on the bed.

I take my wand and cast some spells tying his hands and legs. He can move only his head. I go on top of him and start to kiss his chest, wand still on my hand. "Are you ready babe? 'Cause once I start I'll only stop when the other me get's tired, don't be jealous ok? But I'll enjoy her as much as I can…"

"Jealous? I'm almost proposing you right now…"

I laugh and kiss his member through his boxers. "Really? Just like that? You're too easy to please!"

He pushes his head back in delightment. I stroke him through his shorts for a while, he's almost coming, I can already feel it and it makes me even hornier.

I cast the spell and the other me appears right by the side of the bed. I look at her and bit my lip. _I AM hot!_ I give her my hand and she comes to me with a devilish smile. _Great… she came with my mind… this is going to be the best day EVER._

She's already naked and takes my towel off showing my body. She touches my arm and comes closer only stopping when she sees Justin staring at us with his eyes full of lust.

She reaches to him and starting kissing him deeply making him moan. _I guess she can't resist the 'j-man' charm as much as I can't._

I run my hands through her body and his and lay just at her side kissing his neck while she's kissing his mouth. Her hands starts to run through my body and she starts to touches my breast. She breaks the kiss with him and come kissing me hard. I can feel Justin's erection poking hard on my leg. When she goes down and start sucking at my breast I pull her hair with pleasure and hear him mumbling a _'Fuck…'._

I look down and see his boxer's wet. I realize he just came just by watching. My pussy gets so wet that I gasp when she sucks my other nipple. She's stroking him and sucking me making us both moan. _I'm such a slut and I love it!_

I'm moaning so loudly now that I'm about to come. I star to stroke my own count bringing my orgasm fast but before I came she takes out my hand of my wet pussy and smiles at me.

She takes me by my arm and makes us both sit on Justin's lap. She's rubbing her pussy on his cock and mixing her juices with his boxer. I can see she's just as wet as I am and my mouth waters as I watch her pussy and Justin's increasing erection. Theirs juices are mixing up and his boxer is so wet now that I can help but touch it. I touch it and suck my finger, that's when she does something I wasn't expecting.

She strokes me a little and enters her finger in my pussy taking it off and putting it in my mouth. I suck her finger as I sucked Justin's cock yesterday and the feeling of dirtiness by sucking my own juices makes me even more horny.

She comes and kisses me, still riding Justin on his boxers, just teasing and taking moans out of him. She touches my breast and play with my nipple. I realize she's slowly pushing me back, next thing I know I'm gasping with some warm and wet thing at my cunt.

It's Justin's tongue, I'm on his face and he's sucking me as his life depended on it. I'm screaming so loud right now that the other me is smiling. I'm doing something I've never done before; I'm riding Justin's face. He keeps doing it SO GOOD, like he would die if he stopped. I can see he's pulling the ropes trying to free himself but he can't.

I come right at his mouth and never stops sucking me, I can feel my juices on his tongue. She stops riding him and come to me. Now I have a tongue on my pussy and the one on my neck, right at my weak spot.

I barely had an orgasm and if they keep doing things like that I'll probably have another. She pulls me of Justin's face and sees two frowning face. She laughs. "Don't be selfish you two!" she says.

She lies down on his top with her back to him so he can watch us better. I can see his erection poking again. She pulls me to her and we start kissing. I can hear Justin moan but I don't know if it's our weight or pleasure. I don't really care about it right now.

She wraps her legs around me and squeezes my but as she bites my neck. I can feel her wet cunt on me and her juices are all over my skin. I'm moaning loudly as she keeps doing stuff with my neck and is pulling me by my butt.

She pulls me into another kiss and pushes my head down. I get what she wants and I kiss her neck and for the first time put woman's nipple at my mouth.

I start sucking it gently then I'm biting and licking it. I play with both of them. She's moaning just like I was now. When my finger enters her she gasps and screams.

"OH YES JUST LIKE THAT…"

I'm sucking her nipple and stroking her cunt but I can't forget my man… I go a little down and start rubbing on his boxer again.

"Oh babe please… I NEED to be inside of you…"

"Not yet…" she says " I want her to make me come and I'LL be the first to have you babe!."

"I can't take it anymore.. you'll kill me!"

"Shut up babe… we're not done and you do as we say!" I tell him and put another thing on her pussy making her scream our name.

I go down with my kisses until I reach her wet spot. I'm so horny that I can't tease her, as soon as I'm close to her pussy my mouth attacks her and I'm tasting her juices. It's wonderful and soft. It's perfect to feel her body shaking.

"Oh man... tell me you're not sucking her babe…" Justin says between moans.

"Ok… I'm not… I'm just making her come, right here at my mouth so I can suck all of it, just like I did with you…"

I feel he's wetting his boxers again but he's not the only one. With my statement both of them came and my mouth it's full of her juices now. Watching both of them coming makes my cunt beg for release. I reach out to it and star stroking myself, I few seconds later I'm screaming at her pussy and losing my breath.

All of us stay like that for a while breathing very hard, laying on top of each other. When she moves again she pulls me in a hug and we roll to Justin's side.

"Now it's _your_ time to watch!" she says.

I nod and start to kissing an almost passing out Justin. "I don't think I'll live until you guys are done…" he says and I smiles.

"Oh you will… We'll make you crazy babe… won't we?" I look at her and she nods.

"You sure you don't want to enjoy more?"

"More? It's impossible, I'm making my man come just by watching me and I made a girl come with my mouth on my first time doing it. I'm already having multiple orgasms I can't ask more!"

He smiles but than starts to frown. I look at the other me and smiles.

She's with him on her mouth. He's not so hard but I read that it gets really sensitive when he just came, that's why he looks like that.

She's sucking him very slowly. She looks at me and says. "Want to share? I'd love to feel your mouth here with me. You would too, wouldn't you babe?" Justin nods, his eyes closed.

"I will… soon…" I smile at her confused expression. I go to hear and pulls her hair back as she kips doing her job with him. I push her head a little so she'll increase the rhythm making Justin moan louder than I've ever seen.

I play with my hands through her body and find her wet spot. She's already wet and it makes _me_ wet as well. She's on all fours and she seems to be enjoying him on her mouth, just like I did yesterday. I go at her back and start kissing her butt, squeezing it a little and leaving a few marks on her. When they're both moaning I taste her again. She's much wetter now. She tastes so good that I take my time with my tongue on her. When my finger enters both her pussy and her ass she can't keep sucking him.

She's moaning too loudly and I'm gently stroking her. I stop and taste her again, playing with my finger on her clit.

I stand up and pull her back so our bodies can meet. I hug her from behind and we're both staring at Justin. She looks like she's tired and that only arouses me more.

We never break eyes contact with him. I start kissing her neck and she takes my hand to her cunt and the other to her breast. I'm squeezing and stroking her as she rubs her body on mine. I can see Justin's erection poking mad right now. I smile and whisper on her ear. "Go take care of our man… I wanna watch…" she nods and runs to him. I can feel she was about to die if she didn't felt him soon.

She positions herself on his lap and I can see he enters her fully, all at once; she was so wet that it went easy. They're kissing and she's riding him crazily.

I love watching my man and… Me. It arouses me more. It's so good I'm touching myself and I'm feeling my orgasm coming.

They're both screaming their names and moaning loudly.

"OH YES BABE… HARDER HARDER… I NEES IT HARDER JUSTIN PLEASE…" she yells.

I can see he's doing his best being tied up. She helps him riding even more fast; She's with her hands on his chest trying some support. They're both about to come and so am I.

"YES ALEX… JUST LIKE THAT… OH MAN… FUCK YOU'RE SO HOT"

I think all of us come again at the same time. I' still watching them, touching myself lightly still enjoying my orgasm.

They look like they're dead, their bodies are all covered in sweat and they look like they're not breathing.

I go back to the bed and start kissing Justin, he's kissing me back but not so eagerly, I smile, he must be really tired.

"I'm sorry babe… I have no strength anymore…" he says.

The other me starts to move again and seems like she'll get out of his lap.

"No don't…" I say and she looks at me. "Stay there… I want him to be hard again and inside of you!"

She smiles and nods. "Babe I don't think I'll be hard ever again…" he says.

"I bet you will!" I start kissing her and smile when he sighs.

Her kisses are soft but I love her tongues, it's gentle and sensual. Her nipples are hard and I squeeze it with my fingers, she lets out a little moan and I start playing with both.

Her hands pull me to her front and I'm sitting on Justin's stomach. We never stop kissing and my hands are now on her body. I love her ass, it's not so big but not so small just the perfect size so you can do whatever you want. I squeeze it for a while and then slap her. She gasps and this time I slap her hard on her face, making it red.

"OH FUCK… SHE'S LIKING IT… I'M FEELING HER WET AGAIN… FUCK I'M GONNA DIE!"

"You like it, don't you? You love it your little bitch!" I slap the other side of her face again.

"Oh yes I love it just as much as you do…" she moans as bite her neck. "I', not the only bitch around here, am I? Who loved tasting my pussy?"

"I did… and it was great… everything of you id great…" I start so suck at her nipple again; this time slowly, taking my time. I tease her with my teeth and my tongue making her pull my hair and scream my name. I can see she's riding him again, he must be getting hard.

I kiss her again and pulls her to me. She gets off him and comes to me, we're still kissing. I take her hand and make her stroke Justin's cock slowly, she's on his member and I'm on his balls, making him groans in pleasure.

"I want to share him now… do you mind?" I ask her between kisses. And she smiles.

"You're slutier than I am!" I nod as she pulls me close to his member.

He's staring at us as we kissing with our mouths so close of his poking erection. We keep kissing passionately for a while, making him suffer a little long. She breaks the kiss and holds him; she passes his member slightly on my lips. I smile and brush my lips on his tips, letting him feel my hot breath. She kisses his tip and slightly runs her tongue all over him and back to where my mouth is pulling me into a kiss so deep that makes me hurt with pleasure.

We break the kiss and start sucking him for real. I feel like he'll die. He's screaming and moaning so loudly that I can't believe this is the same Justin I know. We're sharing him like our lifes were at stake. When I leave I place she goes there and I go where she used to be, we keep torturing him for a few minutes until I can hold anymore. My body's been aching for him for way too long, I need my man and I need him now.

She seems to notice and taking him out of her mouth. I place my self on top of him and slowly let him enters. His mouth is wide open letting his moan escape. I'm coming down very slowly, first his tip then half of him. When he's all inside I feel a burning on my stomach. It's another orgasm. I reach him and attack his lips with mine. I'm riding him slowly, it's painful to do it but I want to enjoy all his length inside of my tight walls.

I feel another pair of hands on my body, it feels so good. She starts massaging me on my back than she gently pulls my hair back, keeping my rhythm as I ride him.

She kisses my neck and whispers in my ear. "I'll make you come with our man inside of you… It'll be like you never did before…"

Than she pulls my arm and ties it with Justin so I can only keep moving my legs. My face is touching Justin's and all we can do is kiss.

I keep my slowly rhythm almost dying. I can feel him almost leaving me and entering again. It's driving me over the edge.

I gasp with pleasure when I feel her slapping my butt. She did it harder than Justin and her soft hand feels incredible against my skin. She does it again, harder and harder. I'm screaming so loudly that I can't keep kissing him.

She slaps me more and when she realizes I'm about to come she stops. "Not yet… hold on… I want to make it unbelievable for you!" she says.

I do as she says but Justin is sweating and his breath is getting out of control.

She kisses the places where she just slapped me. She's gently passing her hands trough my butt. She makes me ride Justin even more slowly; then she opens my ass as much as she can and licks it.

I can't hold my gasp nor my moans. It feels just too good and I can't breath. Her hot tongue is right there in my ass as Justin's hard cock is fucking my pussy.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWW…." I scream.

"You love it… don't you little slut?"

I can only nod as I feel her wet tongue again. "Fuck our little slut babe… she's loving it, she wants you to come inside of her… do it babe… do it for us…" she says again and I feel her finger entering me.

"OHHH BABE... SHE'S FUCKING MY ASS... I'M COMING BABE... OH YES..." I yell wihout any control of my body anymore.

I can't hold anymore… it's too much sensation for only one person. I was climaxing and I was about to die. It's he most intense orgasm I ever had ALL my life. I can feel my pussy's unloading so much juices right now that I lose my senses.

My orgasm hit me hard but Justin's hasn't come yet so he's still trying to thrust at me.

The other me comes at us and sucks his neck, talking dirty to him. I know it's dirty but I can't know what it is… I'm almost passing out and he's almost inside of me making my orgasm continue to rule my body.

She bites his ear and pulls my head back hard. I have no strength to complain and that's when she kisses me hard not caring if I'll kiss back. She sucks my lips and my tongue like she was doing with Justin's cock. He's staring at us moving faster. The sight of us it's enough to rive him over the edge. I can feel his hot semen inside of me, completing me.

"That's it babe… unload on our little slut… make your little sister cum on your cock…" she tells him as he breaks her kiss with me and starts one with him.

I'm fainting; I know I'll pass out any moment. Justin looks at me and tries a smile without success. I can see he passed out first.

She looks at me and gives me a quick peck. "That was hot… I hope you use me more often…" she unties me and smile as I rest my head on Justin's chest.

I try to nod but I'm not sure if I could. She hugs us both and rests her head on his arm. I never thought you could make love until you're senseless. She smiles at us pleased… and that's the last thing I see before passing out; for sure this was the best weekend of my life.

--

A/N: This one was hot, wasn't it? Boy I never wrote so looooong sex scenes lol;. But I actually liked, Alex's copy is jut too hot, together they did something amazing. Maybe I'll write something just with them someday… make me happy and maybe I will son =D

Ok, I don't know if you guys checked my profile but there's a poll there. It's because I have a beta now and we're trying to work it out what's best for you.

We need to know if you want to read the story as soon as I write it and when he can he'll edit it…

OR

If you want me to post ONLY after he already checked and did everything.

**Unfortunately this chapter it's not edited yet...**

Let me know what you want on the reviews OR if you don't want to review vote on the poll on my profile. We're doing this for you guys so help us to help you.

Thank you very much for reading it, I hope it made all of you as 'excited' as it made me when I was writing. ;D

Review please.

Pe.


	7. Surprises ?

A/N: Hey guys.... thanks for the review last chapter. They mean a LOT, believe me they do.

The last two chaps are the ones most review and It makes me REALLY happy. I hope I can keep with the good writing so you guys will appreciate!

This is the part of the story that the smut won't be so present; here is where the plot begins to make sense, hope I don't disappoint no one.

I'd like to say that there will be a little drama ahead so e prepared ok?

Thanks guys.

Pe

--

Surprises... ?

**Alex's POV.**

I look at my handsome boyfriend driving; he looks so happy and peaceful. He thinks I'm still sleeping, but I woke up a few minutes ago and have been staring at him since then; actually, drooling is a better term. I giggle at my own thoughts that's when he finally notices I'm awake.

"Oh, hey beautiful, I thought you were still too tired" he grins.

"Yeah, you really broke me. But I'm up now! And take off that smile of your face."

"What? Can't I be happy? I just had _**the**_ most perfect weekend with _**the**_ most perfect sister who just happens to also be _**the**_ most perfect girlfriend ever! It's only natural babe!" he states.

"You're pathetic sometimes, you know that?" I say trying to hold my laugh.

"Yeah… people constantly say that but I don't care. I'm doing the hottest girl in school… second to Gigi of course…"

As soon as her name leaves his mouth I slap him so hard on his arm that he almost lose control of the car.

"Hey! I was kidding!" he said with his surprised face.

"Say something like that again and you won't live to joke again!" I say glaring at him.

"Come on Alex… I'm sorry I won't joke about it anymore Promise!" he gives me a quick peck and puts my head back on his chest. I notice he's smirking but I decide to let it go.

The night is coming now and we're driving home but my mind wonders to a few hours back. We had The most perfect weekend. We both fulfilled our fantasies, and it couldn't have been better. We're both so tired that I know as soon as we get home we'll pass out on our beds.

I duplicated myself and all three of us had crazy hot sex. It was the best sex ever, I think for both of us. When we finished we literately passed out on the bed. We woke up an hour later and I undid the spell, promising we would do it again. We cleaned the house and took our stuff so we could drive back home. We promised mom and dad we would be back before 9.

_I can't wait to do something like that again…_

When we finally come home mom asked me how it went, I told her it was great even with Zeke hitting on me. She smiles and says that it's fault of the 'Russo's Girls'.

Before going to bed I went to Justin's room to say goodnight. Of course we spent some good 40 minutes of kissing and fooling around. We try not to have sex at home, especially when people are still awake. No one knows about us and we intend to keep it that way; after our 'good byes' I head to my room and sleep like a rock.

--

**Justin's POV**

I wake up like a new man. Everything feels so good. I can honestly say that I even feel smarter. _That must be what guys mean when they say that good sex makes miracles…_

I head down to the kitchen to have breakfast. I felt so hungry and it's almost time to go to school.

"Morning Everyone!" I say.

"Morning son…" dad says.

"Morning Justin…" then Max

"Morning baby…" followed by mom.

I take some pancakes and start eating them.

"Hey mom, where's Alex? Too lazy to get up and go to school?"

"Don't say that Justin…. She's not feeling well. When I woke up she was in the bathroom she said she didn't feel so good, and asked to stay at home. I said if she didn't get better until you guys left she could."

"Really?" _She wasn't feeling so good yesterday morning as well_…

"I think she's just faking to cut school."

"Well I believe in my daughter and she'll stay if she wants!"

"Hey mom… I'm not feeling well either… I think I'm gonna puke…" Max says

"Don't even try that boy!" Jerry says.

Max sighs. "Fine… at least I tried."

"Hey mom I'll go check up on Alex, okay?" I ask.

"Sure baby. Ask her if she wants to eat something!" mom asks.

"Okay!"

I get up and go to her room. Her door is locked so I knock. She answers me in her underwear. "WOW… Trying to kill me?" I whisper.

She smiles and nods.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah… maybe was something I ate. I was a little dizzy but I'm better now. I can't wait to tell Harper about my weekend!"

"You sure baby? Mom was really worried!"

"Come on… DAD…I said I was fine, now get off so I can change."

"Fine… meet you downstairs in 5, k?"

She gives me a quick peck on my lips and I go call max.

--

**Alex POV**

School was boring as usual. Harper and I decided to meet at the sub station. Later when we meet I tell her everything, of course I say it's someone else and not my older brother. She of all people would hate me most for being with Justin.

She can't believe I had the gut to do what I did. Thinking again I agree with her, I barely believe it myself.

We stay talking all afternoon until I start feeling sick again. I tell mom I'm going upstairs and she agrees. Harper comes with me but when we're in the stairs I start getting dizzy and Harper gets really worried. I can barely keep going and when we're in the living room I lay on the couch.

"Alex… Are you ok?" Harper's worried voice seems so far away.

"ye…" I start but don't finish.

I wake up with something wet on my face. Harper used water to wake me up.

"I'm up now, but you'll make me drown!" I sit, trying to dry my face.

"I'm sorry! You passed out and I got so worried. What's happened to you?"

"I don't know… I've been feeling weird since yesterday."

Harper looks at me even more worried.

"Alex… You used protection, right?"

"Of course we did. I mean… I'm on pill and even then I only forgot taking it a few weeks back. It was just two times but as soon as I remembered I took it again!" I practically yelled.

"Alex, how long have you been seeing this boyfriend of yours?"

"Couple of months… why?" I ask confused.

"Harper… you don't think I could be…?" I gasp as realization hits me. Harper's worried expression meets mine and nods.

"But, I've been on the pill!"

"I know but… You did forget and it's not 100%!"

"When did you get so smart on sex?"

"I didn't. My mother and I just had this talk this weekend and she said it's not 100% effective…"

"Oh crap…" I buried my face in my hands,

"Harper… I can't be…"Harper hugged me tightly, lightly stroking my hair.

"Don't worry… We'll buy some pharmacies test and hope for the better…"

I nodded my head as I started to cry. _Please God don't let this happen…_

--

**Justin's POV**

I'm at Zeke's. I finally decide to tell him what happened the weekend. He's been annoying me all day.

When we're in his room he locks the door and stares at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Come on man… tell me what happened with you and this 'mystery' girl?" I glare at him.

"You won't let this go, will you?"

"Hell no!" he takes a chair and sits in front of me.

"Now… come on, tell me!"

"Fine!"

He looks even more excited. I tell him every detail and can't stop feeling proud. I feel like I'm the best lover in the world and the sensation couldn't be better. I never told him who the girl is even with all his questions.

"Man… I can't believe you had two girls… and better… TWINS!" Zeke started to bounce around the room like a very eager child.

"Yeah man but cool off… you'll make your mom come here!"

"But man… TWO GIRLS… What's your secret? Are you like a horse or something?" I laughed hard at his questions.

"Why? Want to see?" I asked mocking him.

"If it'll make me get two hot girls, I might even cut it and keep a piece with me."

"Eww man… don't come anywhere near me!" we both laughed for a while.

"So… you won't introduce her to your best friend?"

"I can't man… We decided to keep it a secret and I promised I would…"

"Fine… but if you ever get her preggie let me be the godfather, okay?"

"Hey… shut up, don't say that!" I gave him an angry look.

"Sorry… I was just kidding… But seriously, you're using protection right?"

"Not really… She's on pill!" I state.

"You sure man? You know that's hard to tell…"

"Of course I'm sure… She wouldn't lie to me. I'm sure she won't want to be pregnant, she's only 16 for god's sake."

"So…. It's a 16 year old, huh? Now I just have to look through the million girls in town to find out who she is!" we laugh again but I can't help but frown.

_Alex HAS been weird lately. But she wouldn't stop taking the pill, would she?_ I can feel my worries coming to me as I remember my dream. _No Justin she wouldn't!_ I say trying to reassure myself. I say good bye to Zeke and head home. As I'm walking to the street I can't shake this thought out of my head. My dream is constantly flashing before me.

I sigh. _She wouldn't Justin, now cool off and forget it!_ I feel a little better by the time I get home. But I had no idea if I thought my dream would _ever _stop haunting me.

--

A/N: Yeah I know, it's not so long, I'm sorry guys.

So… here things start to get better, don't you think? Lol

Is Alex really pregnant? I mean… it's very cliché, isn't it?

OR… Am I just trying to play with your head? LOL

You'll find out soon…. Or not!

Review please!

Pe


	8. Deceptions and car crashes

A/N: Thank you everyone for enjoying last chapter and special thanks for you guys who review my story since the very fist chapter. you guys are awsome and couldn't rock more, thank you very much.

I'll be nice and tell you that there's ANOTHER cliffhanger here... i'm sorry but it's fun to watch your teories and sometimes you guys give me ideas and thaat couldn't be better

I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, it's not long but it's important, i think all of my chapters are important, they somehow build the character as i see them...

I would also like to say that i am sorry, some people told me that they seen completely OCC. That makes me sad but unfortunately in my head they're like that and it's hard to change that but i can promise i'll try, just be aware that on the show there's not much drama and this story kind of does, it's not muc but still...

Thank you for reading this and now, the moment we all have been waiting for...

**Is alex really pregnant?**

Find out now... or not... i'm crazy ;D

--

**Alex POV**

"So... what's the result?" Harper's worried voice asks through the bathroom door.

"I don't know yet Harper…"

"OMG!"

Harper bursts through the door. "WHAT? WHAT? IS IT POSITIVE?"

I start crying and shake my head.

"Thank God!" Harper says and hugs me. "Why are crying?"

"I… I don't know… I just…. I just feel empty inside now…"

"Oh Alex but it's for the best!"

"I know… at least I won't have to tell Justin…" I sigh relieved

"Justin?"

"What?"

"Why won't you have to tell Justin?"

My face pales instantly. "I… I… I…"

"Oh I know… so he won't have to kick this guy ass, right?"

"What? Oh yeah sure… of course it's because of that!"

"That's good; just try to be safe from now on. It's a little late Alex, I already went home late last night 'cause of you, I can't go again."

"Ok… it's ok I'll be fine."

"See you tomorrow at school?"

"Sure… bye Harper."

"Bye BFF!"

I sigh as Harper leaves. _Pretty smart Alex, you almost got pregnant and ruined your relationship… all at once._

_--_

**Justin's POV**

"Come on Max, stop it. It's disgusting" I say as max keeps mixing ketchup with syrup, so he can have his 'kyrup' or 'sytchup'.

"No it's not! It's just exotic!"

"Yeah, so exotic that even you won't eat it!" I stop eating my breakfast. It's too disgusting to be around.

"I'll go call Alex. Be ready 'cause we're about to leave." I say and leave.

When I'm walking up the stairs Alex's body collapses against mine. She's about to yell but then she sees it's me.

"Oh I'm sorry…" she said.

"Don't worry babe. I was going to call you. I want to talk to you. Come with me to the lair, ok?"

She nods and I take her hand leading her to the lair.

"What's wrong with you babe?" I ask when we're alone in the lair.

"Me? Nothing! Why do you ask? I'm even making you late for school like I always do."

"I went to your room last night but you never answered."

"I'm sorry… I guess I fell asleep early."

"I thought I heard you crying…" I look at her trying to find the answer in her eyes.

"I wasn't!"

"You sure? You look like you were!"

"It was nothing Justin. Let it go, please!"

I hug her and stroke her hair.

"Something's not right and I can feel it. You rarely call me Justin! It's usually geek, idiot, pighead and other nice names!"

Some tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little sad. It'll pass I promise!"

"Shh… it's ok, I was just worried. I missed you last night babe, that's all, the last time I saw you was at school."

She cleaned her face.

"Don't worry I was with Harper the whole day!"

"What else's new?" I smile when I see I made her smile.

"Babe…" I stroke her hair gently and pull her to the couch. "I need to ask you something…"

"Okay…"

"Are your mornings sickness gone?"

"I think so… I woke up fine today… it was probably just something I ate."

I sigh in relief.

"Thank God! I thought you were pregnant!"

I hug her again but am a little surprised when I feel my shirt's a little wet.

"Why are you crying? You're not, are you?" Panic runs through my body.

"No…" her croaked voice says between tears.

I finally can breathe again.

"Did you do some test?"

"Yes… yesterday… it was negative so don't worry…" she kept crying.

"Than it's a good thing babe…" I hug her tighter. "Thank god those are happy tears, I was starting to think they weren't…. you know… I had that dream again…"

Sadness and fear takes over me and my voice. She looks me in the eye with an angry expression.

"Happy? I am not happy Justin. Can't you see?"

"You…you… YOU'RE NOT?" I ask yelling without realizing.

"NO!" she yells too. "I'M FEELING FREAKING EMPTY INSIDE, JUST LIKE I LOST SOME PART OF MY LIFE AND I CAN'T HELP IT OK? I CAN'T STOP FEELING SORRY FOR THAT NEGATIVE RESULT!"

I gaped at her statement.

"Say something…" she asks.

I keep staring at her.

She puts her head on my chest for comfort but I push her away.

"I can't believe you actually wanted to be pregnant… Even after I told you about my dream…" I say staring at nowhere.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I…" my throat feels so tight. I can't tell which emotion is taking over me right now. All of them tried. Anger. Sadness. Surprise. Fear…

Fear…

"I… I thought you were on the pill…"

"I was… I mean… I am!"

"So… how did this happen?"

"I don't know Justin, do I look like a crystal ball or something? I forgot to take it once a few weeks ago, but I took it as soon as I remembered… two days later…"

"TW…. TWO? YOU JUST FORGOT FOR TWO FREAKING DAYS?"

"YES I DID! HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ME? ARE YOU DEAF?"

"I can't believe you were so irresponsible like that, you actually forgot AND worse of all, you never told ME!"

"Stop being such a baby. It's not like I did it on purpose, ok?"

I stand up. I desperately need to be alone right now.

"That's it Alex… it's coming true…" I sigh and tears fall from my eyes. "We can't be together anymore…"

"Nothing's coming true Justin, I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

"Wait…. What did you say?" she asks surprised.

"You heard me… I gotta go…"

"Hey kids, what's all this fuss about? I heard a lot of yelling." Jerry shows at the door.

"Nothing dad… I'm late for school. I'll go get max and leave." I take my things and go.

--

**At school, later.**

I'm still mad and freaking scared. I didn't pay attention to any of my classes and that just happens when something's very wrong. _How could I let things with her go this far?_

I head to my locker to put my things back and go home. When I get there I see a very disturbing scene. Dean is all over Alex and that makes me even more furious and better, jealous.

**Alex's POV**

"Hey Russo!" Deans says as I open my locker.

"Hello Dean." I say giving him a cold look.

"So… I heard you went to the nursery earlier. Are you feeling ill or something?"

_Oh crap… Now the whole school will know I fainted again._

"It was nothing, I didn't have breakfast and was a little weak that's all."

"You sure you ok?"

"Yes… thank you for the concern."

"Well… actually I had a second reason to come here… a bird told me you were seeing someone. Is it true?

"Yes it is. Why?"

'I was just wondering who's trying to steal away my girl?" he says locking me with his arms.

"I'm not your girl Dean! Not anymore!" I try to escape of his arms.

"We'll see about that!" Dean says and pulls me into a kiss. Everything's so fast that I'm frozen and can't move or react.

**Justin's POV**

I see he's flirting with her and my jealousy makes me go to them.

"We'll see about that" I can hear Dean saying before pulling Alex into a passionate kiss.

"WHAT THE FUCKING'S HAPPENING HERE?" I yell.

"Ju… Justin? It's not what you're thinking!" Alex says.

"Hey cool off man…Don't do the big brother thing right now, you're breaking the mood!"

"You…" I point at Alex my eyes showing all my hurt. "You were kissing him back weren't you?"

"WHAT? No… of course I wasn't Justin… please…" she pleads as I start to leave.

I'm so hurted inside that I don't know if I'm walking or running. She comes after me screaming my name.

I'm crossing the street without even caring to look at it, I know that even if I tried I wouldn't , the pictures of their kiss keeps flashing on my mind, blinding me with pain.

"JUSTIN PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME!" I can hear her screaming.

**No one's POV**

The sound of screaming tears burning the asphalt takes over the street. Cars are crushing and people are screaming.

Somewhere far, far away a woman screams.

Someone yells. "CALL 911. IT'S BAD, THERE'S A LOT OF BLOOD HERE, HURRY!"

--

A/N: So what do you think? Was it Alex or justin? Would you guys like it better Alex or J?

Unfortunately it's already written but maybe you can make me change my mind OR you can agree with me and enjoy the story even more since i have some 3 chapter ahead written, just have to type them.

Hope everyone enjoys and leaves lot of reviews.

come on guys, the story has over 670 visitors now, how come i only have 40 reviews? I'm being nice and posting everyday... come on, be nice too make me smile lol

Thank you for the reviewers... You guys makes me proud of myself.

Until later with the answer for 2 cliffhangers... OMG 2? YES!

What am i talking about? review A LOT and MAYBE i'll post it even sooner ;D

Pe.


	9. When wishes come true

A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys… all of you!

This chapter we go ahead on the drama and I hope you all like it, there's A LOT of things to take in here… you'll find out who got hit AND that I was playing with your head before…

Wanna know what I'm talking about? Read and review lol

Now go to the story and PLEASE let me know what you think and review or if you're shy you can PM me like some people does. I'll be veeeeery happy, I promise!

Keep going, the story will go on…

**--**

**Justin's POV**

I close my eyes again. It's been three days of hell, guilt has been eating me alive. I look at the bed and my heart stops. I want to scream so loud that it will surely blow my lungs. Alex is lying lifeless on this bed and it's all my fault.

Everything happened three days ago. We had a stupid fight and left for school, later I saw her kissing dean and went mad. I HAD to get away from them but she had to come after me.

Tears fall down my eyes as parts of what happened flash through y mind.

People told the doctor that I was about to be hit by a car when Alex pushed me and got hit instead.

_The stupid girl almost died because of me… I'm not just a sinner I'm a killer too. _ I cry harder as the door opens.

"Hello…"

"Oh hi Harper…" I try to fix myself but it's obvious I've been crying without stopping.

"Still hasn't woken up has she?" she asks and sits by my side.

I shook my head and started sobbing. She puts her hand over mine.

"Don't worry she'll wake up soon, I promise. She wouldn't leave us, she wouldn't be able to go without teasing you… it's what makes her happy."

I nod and she hugs me. We stay like that for a while.

"Don't you wanna go home? I came here so you can rest. Your mom said she's worried about you, you've been at the hospital for three days…"

"No… I can't leave… not until she wakes up…"

"Justin you have too… you don't eat, don't sleep, and I'm sorry but you don't shower and it's starting to show…"

I look at her offended.

"I'm sorry, I'm saying this for your own good, you should rest… I'll be here; I promise I won't leave her alone, not even for a second!"

I sigh as I realize I really must not be smelling so good.

"Ok… but if she wakes up promise me you'll call me, regardless of the time!"

"I promise… now just go before you change your mind!"

I stand up and kiss Alex's forehead. As I'm leaving I can hear Harper whispering in her dreamy-in love tone.

"What a man, he cares so much for his sister…"

_You have no idea how much she means to me…_I think with myself before leaving the room.

-

I go home and shower. Afterwards, I try to sleep but every time I close my eyes I see Alex lying on the hospital bed. I decide to give up on mom's request of getting some sleep. I go to the kitchen and try to eat the macaroni and cheese she made, but to no avail, it won't go down my throat so I let Max eat my portion.

It's 8 o clock and I can't stay here anymore, I need to see Alex. After a lot of convincing, mom and dad let me go back to the hospital. Max offered to come with me, he's worried about Alex too, but he also will cut off school tomorrow, so mom doesn't let him come.

When I enter Alex's room I see Harper sleeping beside Alex.

I wake her up and tell she can go home. She tells me her mother's coming.

"It feels better, right? To feel fresh and with something on your stomach…"

"The fresh part yes but I couldn't eat…"

"What? You can't keep doing that, you'll be the next on this bed…"

_I would trade my life for hers any time…_ I think looking at Alex.

"I'll go get you something, stay here!" Harper says and leaves.

I take Alex hand and kiss it. She's so pale.

"Babe… please wake up… it's me… Justin… forgive me, please… I'd do anything to trade places."

She stays the same and I cry one more time looking at her.

20 minutes later Harper comes back with a sandwich and a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry but the cafeteria was full. Here eat this and drink that, I know you won't sleep but this will help you being awake." She passes the food to me and smiles.

"Thank you Harper… this means a lot"

"Not to worry… I have to go now… my mom must be here by now; take care of her and any changes let me know, okay?"

"I will I promise, and thanks again."

She smiles at me and close the door. I put the food on the table and sit down on the couch beside her bed holding Alex's hand. I feel so tired and my eyes don't want to be open. For the first time in three days I fall asleep.

-

I wake up the next morning with a lot of noises. I open my eyes and see some nurses desperate trying to move Alex.

"Hey, what happened?"

"You family boy?" a doctor asks.

"Yes I'm her brother!"

"Good than go let the others know and call your parents here, soon."

"Okay but what happened to her?"

"She's losing her vitals and we think she has internal bleeding. We'll be needing blood transfusion but first we have to know where the bleeding is. Now go! Get your parents."

I hurry up to the phone and call home and then Harper. Later when they're all here, I tell them what the doctor told me and mom's sobs fill the hospital.

A few hours later the doctor comes back.

"We're waiting for some test results but we still need blood for her. She's stable now but without the blood she'll go weak again. Does anyone of you have her blood type?"

"I think I do…" I say.

"Yes that's right; Justin and Alex share the same blood type. Go son please help save your sister."

"Okay, then come with me… Alex is very weak and in need of a lot of blood so we'll take as much as we can from you so you'll be pretty weak afterwards. I already asked them to put another bed in your sister's room. You'll probably be out the whole day and night and will only come to your senses again the next morning. In the meantime we'll giver her your blood and wait for the results, okay?"

I nod and follow him. We go to a room with some nurses and a lot of bags, I'm a little scared they'll dry me, but if it's for Alex they can even sell my organs.

The process goes as the doctor said. At first it's okay but after an hour of giving blood I start to feel a little groggy and my eyes feel so heavy. Next thing I know I'm in a very deep slumber.

-

I wake up with a light headache. I look at my side and almost have a heart attack. It scares me so much that the equipments checking my vitals starts to beep loudly as I see that perfect smile and her beautiful eyes looking only at me.

"I'm sorry…" her croaked voice comes in a whisper.

"You… you're awake?"

She nods.

I jump from my bed to hers without caring the wires on my body. I hug her tight that makes her groan in pain.

"Babe… please let me breathe…"

"I'm sorry" I feel like a river is falling from my eyes.

"It's ok..." she whispers again.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up… you've been in a coma for 3 days…"

"Really?"

I nod and stroke her hair lightly, as the tears continue to fall.

"And what are you doing here?" she asks.

"You lost too much blood and I gave mine…. But I think I passed out in the process."

She lets out a giggle.

"Wuss…" she says and I smile. I grab her hand to play with it so my guilt won't eat me alive.

"I'm sorry it's my fault you're here…" I stare the floor.

"No, it's not"

"Yes it is… I had no right to do what I did; you have every right to kiss whoever you want."

"Babe… I told you I wasn't kissing him, he took me by surprise…" she says with difficulty.

That's when we hear a sound coming from the door and mom and dad come in. Mom gasps so loud that I'm sure the whole hospital hears her.

"OH MY…. MY BABY GIRL IS AWAKE… THANK GOD…_GRACIAS A DIOS!_"

Mom and dad take my place to hug Alex and ask her a million times if she's really fine.

Max's red eyes finally ease a little as he hugs Alex.

We stay like that for a while and Alex seems better. She only had to vomit a few times but the nurse said it's normal because of the painkillers.

Around noon her doctor comes to check her life and her vitals.

"Mrs. Russo, the transfusion was perfect." He says and Alex mumbles a 'thank you' to me.

"Although… we still have to do an MRI and some X-Rays."

Alex nods.

"Your blood results will hopefully be arriving this afternoon, so I'll come and get you to your last exams, ok?"

She nods again and smiles.

"Great, I'll tell the nurses to bring you some lunch. You should eat too Justin, you gave a lot of blood. Well I'll let you guys rest, I'll see you all later. Excuse me…" he says and leaves.

"Hey bro…since you helped Alex I'll make you my brand new sandwich, ok?" max says.

"Sure… as long as it doesn't have any 'sytchup'…"

"Don't worry, I'm over that… I have a new cream…"

"Oh boy… I'll be sorry for that later…"

**Later**

We had lunch and Alex fell asleep. Mom and dad went home for a while but promised to be back before Alex's exams.

Sometime around 5:00 pm her doctor comes back to take her to the exams she needed.

She's gone for 40 minutes and all of us start to wonder if something bad happened.

When she comes back on a wheel chair all of us sigh in relief, she left in a bed and now she can even stand, that's much better.

They help her back to her bed but at least she can already walk a little on her own.

"Ok, I have some news for you! All your results arrived." her doctor says when he enters the room.

"She has no brain injuries and that's perfect, we couldn't be happier about that."

"Unfortunately she has some injured ribs, they'll give her a little pain but in a week they'll be healed and back to normal."

"But that's not so bad, is it?" I ask him.

"No, it's not. The bad part is that we'll have to stop the painkillers and the pain will increase…"

"Why?" mom asks.

"It's dangerous for them. They're perfectly health for now but the painkillers may cause some collateral effects on them and risk their life."

"Them? Why do you keep saying them?" Dad asks.

"Them… Alex and the baby…"

"WHAT?" all of us, but Alex, screams.

"Oh… you didn't know? I'm sorry… Alex you're pregnant… you're five weeks along now… congratulations!" Her doctor says and smiles

All of us stay frozen at our places. Everyone's gasping and staring at the doctor, the only person with a different reaction is Alex. Her smile is so wide that she looks like her life just started again.

I try to swallow the lump in my throat and even _that_ is hard to do now.

--

A/N: First I'd like to say that I'm sorry for disappointing those who didn't want alex pregnant. She was pregnant since my first chapter, in my mind she was, that was always the plan but it's good to see that most of you want her pregnant.

I let some things in the air that I hope you guys catch it; it's really funny to know your theories lol.

I hope you guys liked this chapter, it was a little hard to get at first, I personally didn't like it but I liked the idea of it… It's just that… I'm no doctor and probably everything I said it's wrong or impossible but it's how I thought…

Review and let me know what you think…

I just have one thing to say… when her family finds out who's the father hell will break lose… review A LOT and fast and I'll try to post soon.

Thanks you guys!

Pe


	10. Family stuff and time lines

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to post. This chapter might be full of mistakes but I'm posting right away as soon as I have time to fix it I'll change, ok?

I'm just posting it now 'cause I got a message from one of you that said:

'…Come on please… stop trying to kill me I really need to know what will happen post it soon or tell me, don't be so mean…' and a little more so as I favor to you, who asked me not to tell her name 'cause she's already embarrassed enough, I'm posting it right away…

There's a little sex back in this chapter but it's little and I'm sorry if you guys liked the smutt but it'll be back soon, I promise maybe one or two chapters ahead we'll see the bunnies here back on the track LOL

Keep reading and review… please!

**--**

Family stuff and time lines

**Alex's POV**

_OMG... AM I SLEEPING AGAIN?_

"WHAT?" everybody yells.

"Ho…. How could that be?" dad asks the doctor.

"It's impossible…" Justin, who looks like a ghost right now, says.

"Of course it's possible, and I think it's great!" I state.

"YOU WHAT?" everybody yells again.

"Doctor, could you be wrong about this?" Justin's panicked face cuts my heart.

"No son, we tested her blood twice… I mean, it's unusual to have girls pregnant so young so we did it twice just to be sure, but we can do a third time if it's the family consent…"

"There's no need doctor, thank you!" I say. "I'm so happy… My baby is fine Justin, FINE, he'll be great… he'll be… normal!"

"YOU'RE HAPPY? HOW CAN YOU BE HAPPY? YOU ARE ONLY SIXTEEN ALEX, YOU CAN NOT BE HAPPY YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE PREGNANT, I STILL THOUGHT YOU WERE A CHILD AND NOW YOU'RE PREGNANT… WHO'S THE SON OF A BITCH THAT DID THIS TO YOU?" dad's so red of anger that scares me, lucky the doctor and Justin are holding him back.

"Dad… I'm sorry…" I say as I look at the disappointed expression on everyone's face.

Dad sighs heavily.

"You know what's the worst part of it? I can't even blame the guy… you being as you are the son of a… bitch… probably didn't have much choice…"

"Jerry calm down… we'll deal with it…we have to…" mom says as she strokes his back. She's as disappointed as him.

"I guess I'll be going then… do you have anymore questions?" the doc asks...

"When can I leave doctor?"

"I think tomorrow is ok. But you have to rest, for your own good. I'll give you the benefit of going home but if you come back here with any sign of pain you'll stay for a week. Deal?" he smiles.

"Deal… Do you always make deals with your patients?" I ask smiling.

"Just the ones that I know will give me a headache!" we both laugh and the doc leaves.

I look around and max is sitting in a corner, I look at the other side and there's dad sitting on the couch with his face on his hands and mom by his side talking to him. He gets up and looks at me.

"You have no idea of how much disappointed I am right now Alex."

"Me too Alex, you promised you would talk to me before anything happened, I had things to tell you, to explain…" mom says with tears on her eyes.

"Mom… Dad… I'm sorry, I really am… I know it's not right, that I'm too young and that I promised to talk mom… but I love him very much and this baby, it feels right even though it's wrong, like it was written somewhere… like it's fate or something… I wonder how something that feels so right can ever be wrong!"

"You _love_ him? Alex if you did you would have told us ages before you were _even_ dating… we don't even know this guy…" dad says looking me in the eye. His expression almost rips off my heart. He's feeling a mix of sadness, disappointment and anger.

"Well… actually you _do_ know him…"

"We do? But we only know dean, are you and him back together? I mean, if you are you don't have to be 'cause you already told us you dated…" mom says confused.

"Than who the hell is this guy?" dad asks angry.

"It's…"

**Justin's POV**

**  
**I'm crying hard now. Images keep flashing on my mind. I can see they burning her, I can feel the fire on her skin, I can even listen to babies crying. _It can't be true… it can't… I have to make her take the babies off… she can't give birth to them… _I'm outside the room, I needed some privacy to cry and the hallway it's empty right now. I'm all alone just the way I like it.

"WHAT?" I can hear dad's voice.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" he bursts out of the door.

"What? I'm right here dad…" I say confused at his pissed off attitude.

"Don't call me that you… you… I can't even say it…"

"Dad what you're talking about?" I try to get close to him but he pushes me against the wall.

"What you're doing is a crime and it's forbidden and FOR GOD SAKES it's disgusting!" at that moment I see his punch coming in my direction and I close my eyes. It never hit's me.

"I want you out of my house now… go get your things… you have half an hour… I just…"

"WHAT? DAD NO!" Alex says. She's holding on mom to be on her feet.

"Shut up Alex, we'll talk later, and just so you two can know… it's forbidden in the wizard world, if they even dream about this they'll kill you both. They used to burn the women in front of everybody and made her brother watch it… incest is disgusting and you two deserve the same right now!" he says and let me go, apparently he's disgusted to touch me now.

"I guess you told them…" I say to Alex and she nods. She's crying and I would love to hold her now but I can't. Guilty is running through my body as I see what I'm doing to her to our family.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO HER IN FRONT OF ME!" this time his punch comes, and it comes bad. He hits me right on the eye and it hurts like hell.

"Oh boy…" I say as mom and Alex screams when dad hits me.

I look at dad and he looks to be surprised with his reaction. It's like he'll fall apart any minute. He looks at me with tears on his eyes. I never saw him crying, that's the first time.

"Out boy… I don't want to see you ever again, and if you get near Alex I will give you away to the council… they'll lock you forever!"

"Jerry… you shouldn't have done that…" mom says.

I put myself together and look at them. My heart hurts most then any pain I felt or will ever feel. The look on dad's face will never leave my mind and even though mom's trying hard to hide it; I can see in her eyes she's disgusted as well.

I take my jacket and start walking away. Dad is staring at the floor and rubbing his hand, probably crying. I go to mom and Alex and mumbles an 'I'm sorry' for them. I can't face anyone on my family right now and I just got kicked out of my house…

As I start to leave Alex grabs my hand.

"Justin don't… you don't have to… babe please…"

"Let him go Alex… he HAS and he WILL… you and I have a lot to talk girl… let him be from now on…" dad's croaked voice states. I can feel he's crying but is trying to hold it back.

"Dad please no…" I can hear Alex sobs and pleads as I'm leaving.

I keep walking. My vision is blurred because of the tears but I can't stop… I won't! I put myself in this position; I should NEVER have let things go this far…

As I walk at the street I feel like it already began. I know they're not but I feel like everyone is staring at me holding a rock and ready to call me a freak. _ They should, I really am… I just got punched by my father and my mother probably will kill herself for finding out what I did… I don't deserve their love anymore and they're right…_

I get home and pack my things, I don't have much but I filled two backpacks. I say good bye to my books. The hardest one is my chemistry book; I'll miss the chemistry classes the most. I take a photo of Alex and I, with me and leave my house for good.

I make my last call with my cell phone. I call Zeke and beg to stay the night; thank god he says I can stay for how long I want.

"Hey J-man… come on in… Wow, you have a lot of baggage there, I was kidding when I said you could stay as long as you wanted!" he says in his mocking tone.

I give him a fake smile and we go to his room. We fix a bed for me and he finally goes to the point.

"Man you look like hell and that black eye it's not helping. What the hell happened? Did your old man kicked you out of the house?"

"How did you find out?"

"I didn't… I… I was just kidding… but… why did he do that?"

I sigh

"Remember the girl I've been going out with?"

"Oh yes… the hot mysterious twins?"

_Yeah… they're my sister and her magical copy… pretty sexy huh?_

"She's pregnant Zeke…"

"WHAT?" he falls of his chair. He looks at me like I have a disease or something.

"Man I told you to be careful with these girls…"

"I know okay… but who the hell are you to tell me what to do? You have NO girl, so how can you give me a lesson if you never studied it?"

"Yeah man… I may not have a girl but at least I still have a house, all because I can wait for the right girl and I'm sure I'll be able to wait a few seconds to put a condom on!" he said hurt.

"Fuck…" I say under my breath. "I'm sorry Zeke; you have no fault and thank you for helping me. I'm just freaked out… everything happened so fast I didn't had time to think about it yet…"

"It's okay… and you sure ARE a mess… I understand and don't worry I know you would do the same for me if I was in your position!"

"Thanks again man…"

"It's ok… at least now I'll have a godson!" he laughs and looks at me.

"I'm sorry… I was just trying to break the ice or something, you know… trying to make you see a good point out of this mess…"

_Yeah… I wish I could break my self out of this ice I was frozen inside of._ I give him a smile and lay down on my bed. I keep staring the stars for hours until I finally go to sleep and my last thought is? _How the hell will I be able to fix this now?_

**Five months Later...**

I take off my uniform and smile. It's Friday and I can finally rest. I leave the restaurant and walk home, more like a cubicle with a bed but still... it's home…

I have to go visit Alex today, every Friday I go check her and the baby, we still don't know the sex, we could but ewe decided not to, Alex did; though I don't think she'll hold back for long.

I go home to take a shower and wait for mom, dad and max leave. Dad doesn't look at my face anymore, mom's the only one talking to me but I can tell it's different; that's why I only go there once a week and when they're not home. Dad agreed unhappily as long as we don't cross our paths.

I take the little shoes I bought for the baby. I'm still scared like hell; a few months ago Alex and I had a big fight. I tried to make her take the baby off, abort it; she almost killed me and said she wouldn't. She said that if she had to die she would happily.

I sigh as I remember. I keep having the same nightmare since I found out she was pregnant and it only got worse when she said once she dreamed about having twins.

I knock on my old house's door. It takes a while but then she opens the door. She looks absolutely fantastic. She's glowing like the sun. You can almost feel her happiness with her. She's wearing a dress that slightly shows her growing belly.

She gives me a breathtaking smile and hugs me tight.

"Justin… oh my gosh I missed you so much… it sucks being stuck at home without you here!" she kisses my lips but her smile falls as I don't respond it.

After I found out she was pregnant I promised myself I would protect her and to do that I can be with her anymore. She has a right to live her life and I promised I would raise the baby as his father but we wouldn't be together.

"Hi… I brought something for you…"

"Really?" her smile is back.

"Yes… here… hope you two like it…" I gently stroke her belly and hand her the bag with the little shoes.

"Oh my GOSH… it's beautiful… it's perfect babe… thank you… you see baby... dad loves you too, he brought you a present…" she's crying and talking to her belly.

"Of course I love her… I just love you more to be okay with you sacrificing yourself…"

"Don't start please… and who said it's her? Maybe it's him!"

"We'll see about that!" I wink at her and smile.

"Yeah… I hope it's both…" she says striking her belly with a dream look on her face.

"NO… DON'T YOU EVEN SAY THAT!" I panic

"Cut it out Justin…. Don't start with your crap okay? I don't need you… if you want to leave you can go the hell you want o go just get out of my sight my baby and I, we don't need you!" she says between screams and slaps.

I stare at her with no reaction. She starts crying and sits down on the couch.

"I'm sorry… it's the hormones… I feel so crazy all the time… one minute I'm happy then I'm crazily mad and then I'm horny… ARRRRGH… I can't take this anymore!"

I sit next to her and takes her hand.

"It's okay Alex, I'm sorry too… come on, you said you wanted to watch a movie and eat Chinese… we better start soon or mom and dad will be back before the end of the movie!"

She sighs and smiles.

"Ok… just give me a minute… it's hard to control myself when I'm near you…"

I give her a fake smile as I realize what she's talking about. She goes to the kitchen bring the food as I set the DVD.

"Here… I bought us some fortune cookies. Want yours now?"

"Sure… give me…"

She throws it at me and I miss it. It goes down the couch.

"Oh I'm sorry…"

"It's okay… I'll get it!" I get on my knees and try to catch the little bastard under the couch.

"OH NO… that's too much… you know I love your bum and you in a position like that is making my hormones crazy again… Justin I'm sorry but I need to do this…"

I look at her without any idea of what she's talking about. That's when I see she has her wand with her.

"_I don't care for our story as long as you makes me stop being so horny!"_

A bright light hits me and the only thing I can see is how hot Alex looks. Her breasts are bigger and I'm getting so hard just by looking at them. My mouth waters as I see her legs, she looks hotter than I ever saw her.

I go to her and pull her head fiercely for a kiss that takes her breath away. She moans as I push her to the couch taking my shirt off.

I kiss her neck and pull the sleeve of her dress. I kiss her collar bone and suck at her neck, she moans so loudly that it always makes me come. I have no idea why but I haven't slept with her for months now and I'm so horny I think I'll explode.

She pulls my head to kiss her again as she pushes my pants down with my boxers. While we're kissing she wraps her legs around my waist and my member is rubbing her through her panties, she's so wet that I can feel it even with her panties on.

She's moving like crazy to feel my cock rubbing at her. She reaches out to it and grabs it, stroking lightly. I close my eyes and moan, her hand is just so perfect for it.

She's smiling as she watches my reactions to her touch.

"Take off this smile… we both can play it!" I kiss her again and take her panties off.

I pull her dress away and start kissing her belly then I slowly move up to her breasts. I kiss them through her bra. She lifts her body up trying to meet mine. I take her bra off and finally put her nipple on my mouth, it feels so good and hard that it makes my mouth water even more, I take my time with both of them, biting sucking licking teasing… just making her even more crazy.

I keep sucking at her nipple until my hand finds her wet center. I put one finger at her entrance and she's wetter than I've ever seen. I rub her count making her moan even louder.

"Babe… please… inside… you… now…" she tries to say between moans and screams.

I finally put one finger inside of her just to keep teasing, she moans louder and I put two. I think she's passing out when I see her eyes closed so tight. I smile when I realize she's holding back, she doesn't want to come yet.

"Stop holding back… you can't resist me…" I laugh as I see she's trying hard.

I love watching it so I decide to stop kidding and start making my woman happy. I start kissing her belly still stroking her wet center. I kiss her thigh getting closer to her center then I go to her waist and start running my tongue through it.

When she can't stop moaning and is breathing heavily I finally put my mouth on her, tasting her amazing juices. She tastes so good I can take my tongue out of her, I keep moving it outside and inside, making her scream my name louder and louder. She pulls my hair as her orgasm is hitting.

I know she's coming so I put my fingers back inside her and lick her clit like a mad man. She locks my head with her legs and screams even louder, her juices coming to my mouth and fingers making me smile.

When she finally relaxes something weird happens.

"Alex… what did you do?"

"I just went to heaven and came back…" she said smiling with her eyes closed and a peaceful expression.

I stand up pissed. "I can't believe it… I can't believe you cast a spell so I could have sex with you… I never felt so… abused…"

She opens her eyes panicked. "I... I… why is the effect already gone?"

I look at her pissed off. "You asked it to last until you weren't so horny… there you go… you're not horny anymore and I hope you won't feel so lonely 'cause I can't fuck look at your face right now…"

She starts crying and tries to apologize

"Save it… I don't care… If you loved me like you said you would respect me… I'm no a fucking dildo Alex, ok? I have feelings and I feel like you used and cheated me…. I hope you're happy… and the fucking next time you're so horny go buy a toy and leave me alone!"

"FUCK!" I scream before kicking the center table. I'm so mad that I don't realize I'm already on the street walking back home. Now that I realize, I shouldn't have left like that, she was crying really hard and didn't deserve it. _FUCK IT… FUCK HER! _The part of me who's in charge of my body, the worst of it I might add, yells inside of my head.

--

A/N: Future, huh? I know, I lost a good timing thinking if I should do it or not…

Hope you guys like it, I really do, it's getting harder and harder to write… there's just to many emotions from everywhere and it's really hard to put it into words, I hope you guys still think I'm doing a good job.

Unfortunately I don't think the story will keep going for so long… maybe 4 or 5 chapters and it'll be over… but let's leave tomorrows issues for tomorrow right?

I really hope you like it and please leave a review or PM me… it's important, not for my ego, I really don't care if I have a thousand or one review, what it's important to me is to know what you think of the story, I'm not doing it to be popular but because I'm sharing a dream with you guys. I love writing and I do it 'cause I want to share it not to make money or anything so please, if you like some people don't like leaving reviews I can understand that but please email me or send a PM so I can know that you're reading and so you can tell me what you're thinking… there's nothing better when someone tells me what they would love to see on the story… So please… tell me in anyway you can what you think… it really means a lot.

Thank you very, very much!

Pe.


	11. Some trips comes for good

A/N: Ok guys I have no excuse and I know it's totally my bad. I know it's been more than a month without an update and this chapter sucks but what can I say?

My life is crazy right now… I'm working like a slave and studying more than ever so I really have no time. I'm doing my best to keep going with the story and all I wanted to do is to apologize.

I have two chapters here written down on a piece of paper that I'll try HARD AS HELL to type so I can post it right away but I can't promise anything…

Again I'm sorry for the reaaaally late update, I just hope you all can keep reading and enjoying.

Thank you very much for all my readers, I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter.

Pe

**--**

**Some trips comes for good**

**Justin****'s POV**

When I stop at the door of my place I'm calmer. I look at my watch and it's still early. I take a deep breath and go all the way to my parent's house. I'm still fucking mad about everything but Alex is pregnant and I shouldn't have left like that.

I stop at the door, trying to figure out if it's the right thing to go back inside. I sigh heavily and knock.

No answer.

I open the door and yells Alex name. Still no answer. _Damn… where is she?_ I start to go up the stairs and I freeze as I see her lying lifeless on the floor.

I reach at her immediately and knee by her side. There's blood all around her. I take my cell and call an ambulance right away, praying for her life.

--

**Later on the hospital**

I'm walking and walking and walking, I'm almost making a hole on the floor. _Damn these doctors… how is she? Can't they come here for one second and tell me?_

A voice comes in the hall and it scares me. Its mom and dad, with Max. They're asking every nurse they see where is Alex and what happened.

When dad sees me he groans.

"What is this boy doing here?"

"Jerry stop it, I want to know about Alex! Justin, do you know what happened?" mom says.

"No… when I got there she was lying on the floor, bleeding, I brought her here the same moment and I've been waiting since then…"

"Theresa I don't want him here…" dad says, his face is red in anger.

"That's your problem dad, not mine… I'm staying; I'm the father of her baby!"

The doctor comes right at that moment, with a concerned expression. He takes of his glasses and sighs. My eyes fill with tears by thinking the worst.

"I want you all to know that, she is stable now but we have a problem…" he looks at me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Since you're the father son, I think this concerns you the most… First of all, congratulations, she's pregnant of twins, we think it's a boy and a girl but we're not certain yet…"

"Ok doctor what is the problem…"

"Well… it's complicated… her pregnancy it's a risky one… She might die on the birth of the kids… It's like the kids are draining her energies. Her body wasn't ready to a pregnancy of twins, they're demanding too much of her. She forced her self to much, that's what caused the bleeding and the fainting; she has to be more careful from now on…"

I sigh in relief, they're ok… my family is ok…

Later when the doctors say she can get visitors I go to her room and she's still asleep. Max convinced mom and dad to leave us alone for the night.

I stroke her hair and I put my hand on her belly. She looks so fragile, it's almost unbelievable she is pregnant, she looks prettier than she used to.

I lay by her side and I put my head on her chest, stroking her belly very lightly, talking to the babies.

"Hey kids, it's me, daddy… I just want you all to know that I don't hate you… I just don't want to lose your mother… that's all…" I say, my voice is almost a whisper.

"Bab… air… pleas…" a voice grunts behind me.

"Oh you're awake… I'm sorry… Are you feeling better? What happened?"

She's still weak by the drugs the doctors gave her but at least she's awake and can talk.

"I don't know… I tried to cast a spell but all my energy left me in a rush, I can' explain the next thing I know I'm here and the doctors are begging me to calm down…"

I sigh. Tears are falling from her eyes.

"Justin… I thought I lost the babies… all because of a stupid spell…"

"Shhhhh… its ok…" I hug her tight. Her sobs come in a rush and she takes a while to calm down again.

After spending a lot of minutes just holding her and playing with her hair I finally say what I need to tell her.

"Alex…"

"Hmm…" she mumbles, I think she was falling asleep again. _There you go you idiot!_

"Babe… I need to talk to you about something…"

She opens her eyes and looks at me nodding.

"Man this is hard…" I sigh and run my hand through my hair. "Babe I need to leave for a few months…"

"What? WHY? ARE YOU CRAZY? AND THE BABIES? AND ME?"

The medical equipments start bipping loud as I hurry to calm her down.

"Calm down Alex let me explain…'

"Explain what? That you finally decided to leave me? That you'll leave your pregnant sister with her child all by herself? ARRRRRGH I HATE MEN… GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"Alex for god sakes calm down! I'm not leaving you… I have to, it's for my work, and it's the only way I can take care of you and the baby!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIO… WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she stares at me like I was some kind of ghost or something.

"What you heard… I think it's time that I help you, the babies will be born soon there's only a few months left and we we'll need any money I can make…"

She smiles with tears on her eyes. "You don't want the baby dead anymore?"

I shook my head. "No, and it's not a baby… its babies… twins Alex, the doctor's confirmed today!"

Her hand covers her mouth in surprise. "Ba… babies?"

I nod.

"Oh my god… I'll have my babies… oh babies mom love you so much… so so so so very much…" she start talking to her belly and I just smile, she is finally happy now.

"When I come back, I'll take care of all of you… I promise, ok?" I kiss her forehead and stand up.

"Wait… when will you leave?"

"Errr… today… I was planning on telling you earlier…"

"Today?"

"Unfortunately yes… but I'll be back in no time, I promise… I'm sorry but it's very late now… wait for me, I'll try to call you soon but I can promise since I have no idea of where the hell I'll be and all…"

She looks at me and it makes my heart stops. Her eyes are full of sadness and it makes my heart ache.

"Don't be like that… I promise I'll be back, but my boss promised me that if I went I would get a promotion which means my payment will double. I don't want to clean grills and anything for the rest of my life…"

"I know… I'm just scared… promise you won't trade me for any anything you'll find in this place you'll go…" she looks down.

I smile and kiss her hand. "I promise… Just take care of the babies while I'm gone, please!"

She nods and hugs me very tight.

"Justin I'm serious… I can't do this with you…"

"Neither can I Alex… Neither can I…" I say more to myself than her, as a picture of a burning and screaming Alex flash once again in mind.


	12. A good and a bad reason to wake up

A/N: So, I promised I would try my best to update, and I did. I don't have much to say only that I don't think this was one of my best chapters…

I tried to do my best but I had to rush it a little. It's 1 a.m. here and I have to be up at 5 to go to work so I don't really have much time but I felt like I owed you guys and I'm trying to keep my promise.

I won't even ask for you to review, just do it if you think I really deserve it, but thank everyone for understanding and for keep reading it.

**SnuggleErica:**** Thank you for your review dear. Well I can imagine how you must be, a 2 year old can be real full of surprises, my goddaughter made me crazy when she was 2, now she's 5 but it feels like yesterday and even though I wasn't her father I saw what she could do when she had a mind to LOL, and congratulations on your pregnancy, I think a birth it's always something to celebrate! Thank you again for reading my story dear!**

And REALLY, thank you everyone, if any of you have any doubts about the story or have a sugestion to make, please you send me a message and I will happily answer, ok?

Thanks again for reading it, now go on and enjoy another chapter.

Pe.

**--**

**A good and a bad reason to wake up**

**Alex's POV**

I finally sit down on my bed. Everything feels so impossible right now; it hurts to walk, to breath, even to pee sometimes.

I'm 8 months along now, just one more month and I will finally have my body back.

A sad expression takes over my face as I see a picture of Justin. It's been 2 months he's away. He never called me, the only reason I know he's alive it's because of his boss told me, I can't even be mad, his boss also told me that he couldn't call 'cause he wasn't paying for it and as Justin had no money he couldn't call.

I look down at my big belly. Just one more month and I'll have my babies. I smile at the thought.

As I lay down on my bed I remember something that I've been trying to forget for the past 2 months. The night Justin left the hospital.

Before leaving he calmed me and took a nap by my side but that stupid nightmare of his made him wake and brought all his fears back again. He was so scared and it was all that stupid dream's fault.

That's when being a wizard sucks, unfortunately he had a point. A wizard's dream CAN be a premonition, and it's not like I'm not afraid of dying but I prefer to die than to give up my babies or to be apart from him. It's just impossible; it goes against the laws of physic or something.

I feel something on my belly. It's the babies; they're kicking almost the whole time. I feel like there's a soccer match inside of me. _God I can't wait any longer, why can't they just leave me?_ I shrug waiting for the match to end and the babies finally calm down.

Max bursts through the door yelling.

"Hey Alex there's someone down at the station looking for you!"

"What? I can't go down all those stairs it'll be like hell… The station isn't even open yet…. Is it Harper? Tell her to come up here!"

"Go down there and see for yourself ok? I have this game I reeeeeally want to play!"

"FINE… you're useless you know that?"

He grins at me. "No, I'm still pretty good on making you angry!" He runs out of the room laughing as I throw a pillow at him.

I complain all the way down the stairs of my room and even more on the ones to the sub-station.

"Argh… Who the hell can hate me so badly that is making me come down here?" I say more pissed than ever.

"Well I used to hate you… A LOT… now I just don't like you…" a voice says as I freeze.

"OMG…" I can't finish any sentence right now.

"Are you not enjoying seeing me at all?" he says.

"You're back?" I manage to say, very hardly by the way.

"Actually no, this is just a dream, want me to kick you so you can wake up?" he gives me his grin, it takes my breath away.

I jump at him or at least I try to, with a belly so huge like this it's hard to do anything.

"Babe you're back… you're finally back… I can't believe it"

"Yes I am… I'm sorry for taking so long, I REALLY wanted to be back earlier but I couldn't. Mr. Morrison insisted that I learned everything about managing and blah blah blah, so It took longer than I thought."

"It's ok Justin; the important thing is that you're here and that you're okay!"

"Yeah, feels good to be back, it's even better knowing I won't have to clean anymore grills and I'll finally stop with the slave work, now I'll be the manager of 'Morrison's Diners'. Manager Russo, it sounds right doesn't it?" he smiles; I can see he is proud of himself.

"It does baby… it really does…"

"Yeah… look Alex, I just came here 'cause I wanted to let you know I was back in town, but I really have to go talk to Mr. Morrison, can I meet you later? I want to know how the babies are and I want to show you something… and I have a surprise for you, just pack your things ok? Tonight will be your last night here!"

"Err… what? What you're talking about?"

"Just do as I say… I'll explain everything later okay?"

I nod. He kisses my forehead and leaves. As I watch him leaving, sadness takes over my heart. The Justin I knew used to dream about going to college and becoming the best wizard of the century, now if we even think about using too much magic we can get ourselves killed, this Justin who just left has no hope of going to college anymore and is working like hell to be the manager of a diner, he'll work like mad and will receive so little money that it's depressive; but there he goes, trying with everything inside of him to make some money so he can take care of us.

I sigh and start crying, the reason of his life keeps getting worse is me. I keep crying and decide to go back to my room; at least there I have some privacy.

As I'm crossing the living room to the stairs someone knocks on the door. _Great… now what? _I push my fat body to move and go see who it is.

When I open the door I can't stop the colors from leaving my face.

"Alexandra Russo?" A tall man in robes asks.

"ye….y…yes… ?!" I choke but manage to say.

The man gives me a letter and says with his rude tone. "The wizard council asks you to be present on court a week from now at this right time. You are accused of committing incest and procreating life by sin, which is the highest crime at the wizard community, we hope you don't miss it or try to run otherwise you'll be considerate guilty, and the sentence is death of you and your babies. Be well Ms. Russo."

The man vanishes in front of me. I'm afraid my babies will be born now; I sit down at the couch staring at nothing. My body and my mind are frozen, the only thing i can think about is how to hide this from Justin... Tears falls involuntarily down my eyes. The piece of paper on my hand weights what feels a ton.

--

A/N: A little cliffhanger… the story it's running into its climax, it'll take a little while but we're getting there!

I wanted to explain something about Justin: if you guys noticed, he's been taking care of Alex and being kind and everything but not in a lover's way, right? For example I think that he doesn't kiss Alex for two chapters ( the spell on the chap 10 doesn't' count, he wasn't himself.)

Well there are 2 reasons about that…

He's struggling with his feelings… he's scared of losing Alex, and about being a father, he's just a teen and all he had to worry about was grades and magic now he has to work, to make money, to keep a roof under Alex and the babies head. Pay attention, BABIES… which means double, more diapers, food and everything, try to put yourself on his place…

The other one is something I think a big part of the couples who are having babies go through… look as I'm saying a 'big part' not everyone, and even if it's not a big part, many people I knew went through this so if you didn't I'm sorry, I'm not trying to generalize I'm just trying to explain something, ok? Don't swear me or anything…

Ok back to the explanation… when you're having a baby your life changes drastically, it's not about lovers anymore, you have to think as a parent… of course you can't let the flame of the relationship go away but they're teens, they're as horny as they can be, a few months without sex won't kill them or their relationship but doing something wrong about the baby will, at least will kill Justin, he won't forgive himself if he forgives to do something for the babies just so he can have sex…

Whoa, it was a lot LOL. I just said that 'cause someone asked me about the sex scenes and why they didn't look like a couple anymore.

I personally think they still look like a couple, even though they're not… Justin blames himself for putting Alex's life in danger and he can't stop loving her and can't even think about running away from his responsibility as a father… that's why they're not together officially but they are by their hearts.

And if you have any doubts THEY WILL end up together I never intended of breaking them a part, ok? I just hope I made things a little clear now… any more doubts you can ask anytime!

Thank you guys, I'll be doing my best to update soon again!


	13. The truth is always dangerous

**The truth is always dangerous**

**Alex's POV**

I'm lost and I don't have a clue of what to do. How am I gonna tell him? I know he'll be mad.

Someone's coming and I clean my face. It's Max. Luckily he just waves at me and goes to his room. I remember that Justin asked me to meet him at his house.

I go to my room and pack some of my clothes; I smile as a thought crosses my mind. Justin wants me to spend the night with him, I smile at that, will tonight be the night?

Moments later I call him and ask if he can pick me up, he says I should get a cab and so I do as he says.

He lives in a tiny apartment in a horrible building, but it's what he can pay. _At least he's not on the street. _I smile at that, I'm happy for him and I wonder when we'll be a real family again.

He lives just on the second floor but it's still a little hard to go up the stairs with my belly so big. I knock on his door anxious to see what he wants.

He opens it and a big smile cross his face. He takes my bag and pulls me in.

The moment I enter his living room I start crying. Everything's such a mess but the thing on the corner kept all my attention.

It's a crib; he took part of his living room and made it a nursery, with teddy bears, ponies and every kind of baby stuff.

"Come on Alex, I thought you were going to like it. Didn't you? I was just finishing the crib, it's a simple and second handed one but it's still good and I got it very cheap, but look, it really looks like a new one."

I slap his arm and burry my face on his chest, I couldn't believe that he would finally let me in on his life.

"I'm crying 'cause I'm happy Justin… You're the smart one, you should know that!"

I look at him, he's laughing that beautiful laugh, our lives are miserable, he had no reason to be laughing, he worked more than a human should, lived in a horrible place, and probably asked for a loan so he could buy all the things here, but he's laughing like none of that mattered. I just can burry my face on his chest again and breath his scent so hard, so my memory will never forget it.

"Glad you liked it, I was a little worried, but at least our babies will sleep in their home. Unfortunately they'll have to share it, I could only buy one but I think they'll manage it." He said with such enthusiasm that it was music to my ears.

"They're so lucky 'cause they have you… You'll be a brilliant father!" I state smiling at him, god I missed him so much.

"Thank you Alex, Did you like the surprise?"

"Do you even have to ask? It's beautiful; our babies are the luckiest on the world."

He laughs again and hugs me.

"Ok but now close your eyes. Its surprise number two!"

I raise my eyebrow, I never liked surprises but I decide to give him a chance. "Ok, but be careful, I'm a pregnant woman full of hormones and I'm not afraid of using it!"

We both laugh and he leaves the room for a minute, I'm so curious that even the babies are moving inside excited.

**Justin's POV**

"Ok you can open now!"

She opens her eyes and look at her hand. "I don't understand, what does it mean?"

I smile and take her hand. "It's a key Alex, this place's key. It's time for our family to be together, I want you to move here and live here. The babies will be born soon and you need a place to stay for real, don't you think?"

"Are you sure?" She asked a little insecure, I could tell by her voice.

"I love you, ok? And I love my babies, they're part of me, they're MY mistake, so it's my responsibility to take care of them!"

"They're not a mistake Justin!" She said furiously, her temper rising a little.

I kissed her hand and looked straight at her eyes. I brushed her hair back and held her chin smiling.

"They are babe, the same way that WE are… Do you have any idea that they'll be born with no diseases? You know as much as I do that siblings are not supposed to get together. They are a mistake, unfortunately they weren't supposed to happen, but they did, and I'll work my ass off if I have to, to make them happy and to give them anything they need and want!"

She smiles and looks down; she's doing that cute ashamed face of hers. I raise her face and softly kiss her lips. I haven't done it for so long that I forgot how soft they were. They tasted so good and they were just the right size, it matched perfectly with mine.

She's surprised by the kiss; she's staring at me as if I was ghost. I can only smile, after months of small talks a kiss all of sudden is a little frightening.

"I'm sorry… I just missed that… We haven't done that for a long time."

"Ye… yeah…" She's holding her lip frozen, aparentely she didn't expexted that at all. I laugh hard as her color comes back to her.

"You should warn that you were going to kiss me…" She said.

"Next time I will I promise!" I gave her a flirting smile.

"Idiot... It's not my fault, you haven't kissed me in ages… I thought you weren't attracted to me anymore…" She said with such sadness in her voice.

"Hey... look at me! I think you're the hottest girl ever, and I've been craving to get inside of you since I saw you earlier, this belly gives me something I can explain I Just WANT to feel you again. I'm sorry if I was an idiot for not treating you like you should the last months, I was afraid I still am, if people know the truth about us…", he took a deep breath but looked at her seriously, "The thing is that I love you and it's worse for all of us if I'm apart of you, so I'll do my best to hide us ad to protect us. I can only say that I'm sorry for taking so long to finally see it. Can you not hate me?"

I smile and lightly stroke her cheeks, cleaning the tears that are falling.

"I can't hate you after saying all of that, not even if I wanted! I'm so glad that you finally understood that we need to be together."

I smile and kiss her again, gently taking her to the sofa. She laughs a little and looks at me with puppy eyes.

"Baby I'm so sorry…"

"What? Did I do something wrong? Did i hurt you?"

"No... No... It's not that... it's just…" she took my face and kissed me again, pulling me to her side. "The doctor said that when we're too close to the birth that we shouldn't have sex… you know, so the babies won't want to get born in the middle of it."

"Oh…." Realization crosses my mind. _You ass... you couldn't hold your friend inside, could you?_

"I'm really sorry… but I can help you… you know, I missed both of you so much!" She came to me and kissed my neck stroking me lightly, feeling that I was as hard as I rock.

"No babe… it's not fair… there's no need! Seriously!" I pushed her back.

"Justin I want to… you're not the only one that likes to give pleasure here… please… let me help you…" She said kissing my collar bone and pulling me out of my pants, slowly stroking me, that was almost killing me.

"Alex no, I can't…" She went down and put me on her mouth. She was sucking me like never before, she managed to put everything on her mouth and that was taking me to heaven. She moaned a little and that only made me crazier.

"Oh Alex…" I could feel her tongue all over me, she sucked and licked my head like the best lollipop ever and every time she took me full on her mouth a shot of pleasure ran in my body. I wanted her to stop I didn't think it was right but I had no self control anymore.

She was sucking me hard now, pulling my cock to her mouth with such enthusiasm as if her life depended on that. I couldn't hold anymore.

"Oh Babe stop it… I can't hold on anymore…"

But she didn't, she did it faster and harder, sucking me more vigorously. Minutes later I came hard on her mouth, and by the time I was without having sex, I knew it was a lot. My body relaxed.

She swelled everything and smiled to me.

"Alex are you crazy? You never done that before… And I warned you why didn't you stop?"

She gave me her best naughty smile. "Because I didn't want to, I was always curious about the taste, and it's intriguing, let's call it that way, a little hard to swallow but it's not that bad… I think it was a pregnancy wish!"

She laughed satisfied. I was too tired to argue. "You're crazy and don't do that again, it's not fair I'm the only one getting the good stuff!"

"YOU're the only one?" She Said laughing. "Justin you had to see your face, I was totally in control if I asked you a house you would have given me, if I asked for you to mimic a chicken I'm sure you would!"

I was a little embarrassed by her statement, and of course, she was right.

"I hate when you're right!"

"You hate me all the time then?"

"Pretty much… yeah!"

"Don't be silly, I bet that if I go down you again you love me in 5 seconds!"

I frown and fake a hurt smile. She hugs me and we cuddle on the couch. We stay like that for a while and that's when I see what looks like a piece of paper on her pocket.

"Babe… you have something on your pocket… did you know it?"

"Hmm…" she moaned.

I take the paper and she wakes up.

"Justin don't read that, please."

"What? Why?"

"Please Justin just don't, trust me." I look at her suspiciously, she's afraid that I'll see what's written there.

I know it's nothing good by the way she's looking at me. I open the letter and start reading.

I can't believe those words, they knew about us and they would kill her. The dream was coming true.

"Were you trying to hide this from me Alex? WERE YOU?" I'm mad right now, I'm afraid and I'm feeling betrayed.

"No… no I was jut hoping for the right moment…" she was desperately crying.

"I doubt it... how could you? What did you thought? Huh? That I wasn't going to notice you were gone? DAMN YOU ALEX RUSSO, I JUST ASED YOU TO MOVE IN WITH ME!" I couldn't' control my anger, I got up and took my jacket.

I left the house leaving a crying Alex behind. I couldn't risk being around her right now, I was too angry and I could do something stupid.

As I'm walking the street I have a feeling that someone is following me. I walk faster but the feeling won't go away. _I better hide in an alley around here and look for a cop._

I'm still walking and I find an alley, I get in it and hide behind a trash can.

Someone comes after me, I can't see who this is 'cause it's too dark.

The last thing I know is a fist coming into my face and everything turning black.

--

A/N: So… I hope you liked it! I'm sorry for the mistakes I Just tried to write a chapter ASAP so you guys could read it. I really hope you enjoy it and PLEASE review!

Thank you!


	14. Being careful is never enough

A/N: Well, ok i'll try to answer some questions here...

Deanhenderson: Thank you for reading, really appreciate it… Well, I'm not gonna lie to ya, the reason he didn't use magic is 'cause it didn't cross my mind at the time LOL, but thinking of it now, try to imagine what's going through his head… I mean, you are a teen with all your dreams going to hell, you are to became a father and even though you love your unborn children you are as scared as shit of the job itself AND he thought Alex had just betrayed his trust, I know it's not logical and all, but come on, I think he's a little bit out of himself with everything turning so fast and so drastically on his life, and I think it's okay if the thought of doing magic doesn't show up in his mind… I'm sorry it didn't go as you guys wanted but it's how it went on my head =/… just hope I can keep with the good job xD

David: hey man (if you're not I'm really sorry)… If you're having trouble with the English email me and maybe I'll try to help you.

(PT): Não sei se em portugues te ajuda a entender melhor, mas se estiver tendo problemas com o ingles, me envie um email que eu tento te ajudar.

KurosakiMariana: Hey... thank you... it's always a pleasure to entertain fellows from the country xD

(PT): ok, to escrevendo em PT e en ENG q é pra n me chamarem de injusto, mas brigadao mesmo, espero q continue gostando!

Ok, enough with the chatting... just hope you guys like the chapter!

And I wanted to apologize for taking so long to update again… I have no excuses, I just hope I can still entertain you guys.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I look at the clock; it's been 4 hours since he left. My face is all swollen by the tears. _Where is He? Oh god where is he? Bring him back safe... please please please..._

I've tried everything, called everyone but no one else knew about him, I would chase him on the street if I could but walking is harder every time, the babies are about to be born and the stress wasn't helping at all.

I can't stand crying anymore, the babies are feeling my pain and can't seem to be quiet.

After taking a really deep breath I decide that being at home isn't going to help, so I decide to go look after him, my body doesn't agree but I can't risk losing him without fighting.

I grab my coat and close his door; my tears can't stop falling since I can't stop picturing the worst. His building doesn't have an elevator so I look at the stairs. It was pretty bad going up, at least going down is easier.

Getting down it's much easier indeed, but it takes much more careful, nevertheless the adrenaline wasn't helping much.

A blinding pain crosses my body, the effort of climbing down step by step messed everything; I can't stop crying since it doesn't stop hurting. _Oh god, not my babies, not them…_

I realize the water on the stairs and when I look down, it's a tray of wet way from the top of the stairs. My water broke and I haven't noticed.

I know what it's about to happen, I'm shaking and I do the only thing left for me to do. I grab my cell phone and dial the number.

"M... Mo….Mom? It's me... please... I n... need help... please mom, i'm sorry bothering you... but I need you… my water… it just…it br…."

"What? Alex? ALEX?"

A voice kept coming out of the phone as a passed out Alex was lying on the floor.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

I wake up feeling really groggy. I realize I'm on a place I've never been before. It took sometime to realize what was on my face but when I tasted it I knew. Blood, there was blood on my mouth, I must have passed out.

_Shit my nose is broken… _Realization comes to my mind, someone was following me and everything went black.

"Stop touching it or it'll get infected… here, put this that it'll help."

A known voice says behind me, handing me some ice and something to clean my face.

"D… dad?"

Dad takes the ice from my hand and put it on my face, since I was too shocked to move.

"Stop being a kid and put it there or it'll get worse!"

He handed me the ice back, when I came back from the shock I managed to say.

"You… did this?' I asked pointing to my nose.

"Be glad that's all I did…" his voice was hard.

"But… wh… why? And… Alex, I have to get back, she must be crazy by now… how long did I… err… blacked out?"

"You will be here as long as I say you have to, can't you see what it's happening already?"

I look at him waiting for some explanation; I have no idea of what might be happening.

"Jesus… Put the freaking ice on your nose, I've already told you…"

I do as he says but still lost in the situation.

"Why did you do it anyway, why punching me? I know you hate me now but why punch and kidnap me? Wouldn't be easier just to kill me?"

"You really don't get it, do you? So smart and now…"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry dad, but I don't understand and I want to know why I have a broken nose!"

"YOU WERE BEING FOLLOWED, I just saved your life, god knows why I did it, I had no intention, actually I would love to have you killed, but I just can't…" I sense a deep hurt on his voice. "They are trying to get to her through you… if they take you she'll deliver herself and they know it, they don't want to risk you running away."

"But… why… I still don't get it…"

He sighed deep; I could see he was pushing back some tears.

"Do you know what's the punishment for incest? It's DEATH Justin, but not YOUR death…, it's theirs… They kill the wife and the babies, and let the father live a miserable life… They put some guards following you so you won' go mad and do anything stupid and everyday you go to their jail… do you know what they do to you on their jail?"

Before I could answer he kept going.

"They make you watch it again on your dreams, everyday… You will go through hell everyday until you finally collapses and if you're lucky, die… They don't play fair when it comes to breaking the rules!"

Everything rushes on my mind… dreams… fears… feelings… _ God, did they get to Alex yet?_

"But the hearing… they sent her a letter… Do you think they got her already?"

"A hearing? They at least _tried _ to do things right… No I don't think so, they wouldn't go directly at her and if they wanted they'd already have."

"But dad, I still don't get it why you did this to me and how did you know when to show up…"

He sighed and looked deeply in my eyes.

"I was going to your house, I managed to find out where it was, but I saw some guards of the council going around your neighborhood and I figured they too, must have an idea where your new residence was. So I hid myself and kept looking to know if they would discover which building it was… That's when you made it easy for them, by law and magical principles, they can't use magic to discover where the person is… they can use magic in other people to make them tell but not on the person itself, it's hard to explain, but they saw you and then kept a distance, they were sure you would made it even easier and try to hide in an alley, lucky for you I was watching from a distance and you entered the alley I was, so I knocked you out and hidden ourselves until they gave up, someone called them and they had to go, that's when I brought you here and the rest you already know…"

"But dad, did you really have to break my nose?"

He looked at me with an expression so mixed that I couldn't tell which one was winning, the only thing I was right was the trembling, he was shaking.

"Since now you'll be a father maybe you'll understand me someday… I hate you Justin, I really do, I wished I could kill you with my bare hands, I didn't raise you so you could date you own sister… I did the best for both of you but you still did this to me, and not only betraying your own family but you disrupted my LITTLE GIRL… You got her PREGNANT and she's just a kid, you destroyed her future, not only hers but…. Yours as well…"

He couldn't fight his tears anymore, he was sobbing hardly.

"But even though you did all that, you're still my son, and as much as I hate you, I still love you… damn it Justin, how could you do this to us… your mother has been crying ever since, if weren't for Max the diner would have been closed, he's working hard as ever, since I can't be there full time 'cause I have to take care of your mother, and if weren't for your brother, your YOUNGEST brother we would have no money getting in…"

Without realizing I'm crying just like him. My heart's on my throat and the pain and the guilty are almost unbearable.

"I'm… So…Sorry dad…"

All of a sudden they both hugged and cried on their shoulders. They spent several minutes just crying on each other until Jerry's cell phone rang.

"He…Hello?"

"Jerry… It's Alex, come to the hospital NOW, she's having the babies, it won't be an easy labor, please jerry, hurry… it's dangerous, she may not make it… Jerry please, our little girl…"

Before they could say anything Jerry gave Justin something to disguise himself and both hurried to the hospital praying for anything, anyone, to save her and the unborn children.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I already said that I was sorry for taking so long, but I felt like I had to finish it… unfortunately we've reached the end… I think that maybe 2 or 3 chapters top and it'll end, I just hope I can keep the good work and enjoy all of you…**

**Thank you for taking your time and reading my story… really appreciate it.**


	15. The best presents of all

A/N:

SeddieDestiny: I can't thank you enough for your kindness. I gues you're tha first one to notice the title LOL... eventhough when i started writing it was supposed to be only smutt!  
About the reviews... i would love to get thousands of reviews but it's not up to me... i try to do my best writing, but writing is really difficult, all the emotions on your head, sometimes u get a little depressive for a while... but i can understand, the story is about incest and it is something sick, unfortunately disney chosed the wrong actors... I really hope I'm doing a good job!

BloodMary and Deamon Dawg: thank for reviewing, i'm sorry the late chapter, it was written here but i had to revise it since i don't have anyone else doing it at the moment. Hope you guys like it!

I would really ask for your reviews, it stimulates me to write, it really does, so if you could u'd make me a lot happy LOL

hope u guys enjoy it.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

They reached the hospital as soon as they could and both had one single thought on their mind, ALEX.

_Damn yo__u stupid idiot… how could you leave her alone in a state like that… you selfish motherfucker! _ I kept screaming it on my head over and over. If something happened to her it was my fault and no one else.

Dad and I hurry to the hallway and find mom and Max. Max is holding a sobbing mom on his arms trying to calm her. The view made me a little weird inside, the Max holding mom was way different the Max I've known.

Thinking back, Max was always the better one of us, he always spend some time with mom and dad and was always trying to help them in something or making all of us have a good laugh with his goofy way.

_Yeah… he's always been the best one of us…_

"How is she?" I heard dad ask.

It was Max's voice that came as mom was still crying.

"She's in labor, when mom and I got there she was covered in water and some blood, the worst part was that she was passed out…"

He looked at me with full concern on his eyes. I could feel my heart going out of my throat at any moment.

Max took a deep breath and said with a voice full of sadness.

"They said that the babies may not make it… I'm really sorry"

With his last sentence mom went into a harder crying, that's when dad embraced them both and the three of them holded it each other.

I can't stand the view of a family that once was mine if it wasn't for my sickness. I just feel like being anywhere else. Reaching the end of the hallway I turn left as something come to my ear.

The sight fill my eyes with tears, before I have any idea I'm crying hard, so hard that my lungs are almost screaming for air. It's the nursery, lots of cute and healthy babies are peacefully sleeping.

I have no idea for how long I'm crying until a hand reaches my shoulder.

"It's ok… She'll be alright… they all will, you'll see!"

I looked up. The boy was already tallest than him. He grew up to be a very good looking boy.

The sobs couldn't stop coming, I hated myself for being so weak in front of an audience but I don't know how to stop. The woman I love might die any second with my children, they can all die and even if they don't the wizard council will want them dead… What a freaking nightmare my life had turned out to be.

I feel an arm around my shoulders and somebody is pulling me into an embrace. It's Max, his expression full of concern. We keep the embrace for several minutes until I can get a grip on myself. I never knew I had such a wonderful brother.

"Thank you Max… for everything you've been doing!"

He smiles and pats my shoulder.

"It's ok… and I'm not doing it for you… I'm sorry but I'm not… it's for mom and dad…" He took a deep breath, I could sense he had a lot to say but was holding back. I could even see some anger in his eyes, mixed with some sadness and concern.

"Come on… put it out, I think I owe it to you!"

He sighed deep

"You have no idea of the hell you put us through Justin… I know you didn't want to and I have a clue of how stubborn Alex can be, but still, you made our family miserable…" I could see some of the anger flashing now. "Mom has been crying her eyes out for the past months; she just can't seem to get how her babies ended up being together doing… _that… _I don't get it myself but I'm not the one to judge and I don't know, maybe I'm as sick as the two of you for not wanting to kill you like Dad but I just want my bigger brother and sister to be happy, no matter how they'll reach it!"

Know that feeling of the heart coming off your throat? Yeah, that's what I was feeling once again.

"You know Justin, maybe I'm still a kid but I don't think mom and dad deserved what you both did to them… Like I said, I know Alex can be a pain when she wants, and as both of you want what you have, I know she wouldn't let it go easy."

"M…Max, you have to understand, it wasn't like that… it wasn't planned, it just kind of happened."

He smiled, I had no idea why but he did and apparently his anger was nowhere to be seen, or very well hidden.

"I'm not judging you… I just wanted you to know what you did to mom; I think she deserves at least your guilty… AND… I would be careful around Dad if I were you, he really wants to kill you and I won't try to stop him, just so you know I would kill you too if you weren't my brother… It's my sister over there and I love her just like I love you!"

I smile and hug him again. Who was this young man by my side? Has my brother really turned into a mature man? God, he wasn't there to help his brother through the worst part of puberty, the start of it.

"I love you too Max, more now than you can imagine… I really owe a lot to you now!"

"Just hope it's not the same way you do Alex!"

We laughed, I couldn't believe my ears but we did. In all this hell and everything getting screwed we managed to laugh and it made it all a little better.

"You're safe, I don't point that way… and I'm taken, I'll be a dad any moment."

He smiled and put his arm on my shoulder again.

"Don't worry big brother, you just became one…" He pointed to the nursery where a woman came holding two babies. "Congratulations Dad!"

He was right, those were his children. A wonderful boy and a beautiful girl, wearing blue and pink. They were just… perfect.

"Yeah… Dad…" I manage to say as I'm frozen in my place. An urge to hold my children and not ever EVER let them go.

"Look it's Alex coming over there."

I break my eye contact and go look for her as mom and dad follow us.

The doctor stops and look at me.

"You the father?"

I nod.

"Congratulations… you just had wonderful and healthy babies!"

"Thank you, but what about her?" She was lying motionless.

"I'm sorry, we have to operate her soon, she lost a lot of blood and it was a difficult labor… But she's a strong girl, she never gave up the fight until the babies were alright, she… errr.." the doctor was a little nervous and couldn't wait much longer, they needed to operate her but I had to know if she was alright.

"… she asked me to tell you that the girl has your eyes and the boy your nose… I'm sorry but we really need to take care of her, we're losing precious time!"

As I watch the doctor take her to surgery I'm frozen once again on place. _God please let her come back to me._

With that last thought, I fall down on my knees as the sobbing part starts all over again.

* * *

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	16. Give me something to believe

A/N: Deamon Dawg, Not Just A Nerd, Bloodmary and Anna... I really apreciatte the reviews, it really means a lot... it was your reviews that made me wite this chapter and it ended a really long chapter. hope you guys like it.

I'd also like to thank everyone that reads, even the ones who doesn't review, thank u for reading it. I hope i'm doing it right!

This chap is long and is exausting. It drained me a lot, it's really dramatic but it says a lot 'bout the plot. I gave a few tips of what might happen but it's very subtle. If any of you find it let me know!

No more talk, sorry about the delay. Just hope you like it.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

"Je...Jerry, I think we should tell him... if something happens to her… oh my god I can't think about it…" It's mom's voice.

I realize I'm on a couch. _Someone must have brought me here._

"Do you really think we have to?" I hear dad ask.

"I don't know… It won't change anything but he has the right to know, right?" Mom asked a little uncertain.

"Hey everybody… you hungry?" It's Max entering the room. Now that I look around it looks like a waiting room. "Hey Justin, you're finally awake bro… want some?"

He shows me this huge sandwich full of mayonnaise, although the most part was all over his face.

I shook my head, I must have slept for hours but my body is completely off. I just feel so tired.

"What do you have to tell me?"

I know dad's a little nervous. He takes deep breaths and looks at me, mom's by his side, her face all swollen by the tears. As dad let go of mom Max takes her side embracing her. She gives him her 'love look', that one that every mother does by nature. _The one I used to see almost everyday…_

"Thers… are you really sure about that?" Dad asks again and mom nods.

"Tell me what? Is it Alex? Is she bad… What? Is she dead? PLEASE tell me she's not dead!"

Dad sighs and pulls a chair to sit in front of me.

"No she's not dead, but before we talk about her we need to talk about something else…"

"She's alright then?"

He gives me a relieved smile.

"Yes, she is! She's resting now but she's out of trouble… AND, before you ask, the babies are both fine!"

A great relieved sigh leaves my chest. "Thank you dad… I mean it… really thank you... Thank god!"

Mom smiles and sits by dad's side.

"Son… we need to tell you something… something that happened a long time ago but it's the most important for the situation as it is!" she said to me.

"Look Justin, what I'm about to tell you now it's not easy for me, when I tell you that the wizard world goes crazy with incest I have my reasons to know so well about it…"

I look around worried, what can dad be saying? I look at Max but he doesn't seems to know anything, so he sits by my side and goes back to his sandwich.

"Look dad, I've already said that I am sorry and I would change everything if I could, but I can't…"

He sighs and looks at me.

"Justin, you see… When we were young, your mother and I, we had these friends, a couple. Their names were Jeff and Amanda Jones…" he took another deep breath. He was in pain that was obvious. Mom holded his hand and looked at him in a supportive way.

"Well… I've known Jeff for years, we met in college and since then we were really good friends but we never met each other families. When your mother and I got married he showed up with this girl, a very pretty girl, her name was Amanda."

Dad seemed he wouldn't be able to keep going so mom continued.

"Amanda was a very beautiful woman but something wasn't right with them, even though we knew they were a couple they tried to look like they weren't."

Dad found his voice again.

"He was supposed to be my best man Justin but something wasn't right… He was very nervous that day and he was all the time trying to take me somewhere so we could talk…"

"Jeff was my friend too, of course not as much as your father's but I always liked him, he was such an easygoing person, always trying to make everyone else happy that sometimes he forgot about his own!"

"Mom… Dad… I don't understand…"

"Calm down… we'll get there… The thing is, when he finally got the chance to talk to me he was shaking and sweating. He tried to tell me everything but we were interrupted every single time, what did you expected, it was my wedding day... But then he introduced me to Amanda and I noticed something wrong with her."

Mom looked at me.

"Jeff told us that he and Amanda were in love, he told us they had been for years but never did anything until that day, he said they couldn't fight it anymore…"

I saw tears falling from dad's face.

"When I gave up my powers to marry your mother, my family disapproved it so they never came to the wedding and Jeff was like a brother to me. He was a wizard too you know, a very good one, way better than I would ever be."

He took a deep breath and brushed away his tears. I still have no idea where this is going.

"After the wedding I found Jeff crying and punching a wall over and over, his hand was the size of a ball; he probably broke every bone on his hand doing that, but that day changed our lives, he told me everything and I… I…"

* * *

**Jeff and Jerry's POV**

"_Hey Jeff, how come my best man isn't anywhere to be seen on my party? Your girl has been looking for you everywhere, she seems shaken and sad… did you fight?"_

_The man looked at jerry with his face swollen and with a really weird hand._

"_Jerry… I did it… I'll get her killed Jerry… I couldn't hold back my sickness… Jerry kill me please… you have to kill me now, PLEASE JERRY!"_

_The man was all over jerry, holding tight to him, scaring him to death._

"_What are you talking about? What happened to you?"_

_The man was crying hard, he fell to his knees begging to be killed._

"_Come off it Jeff, you're scaring me!"_

"_GOOD, that's good… This way you'll do what you have too!"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm talking about her… AMANDA… she's PREGNANT… we've been together for a couple months and she just found out… she's pregnant jerry, they'll kill her KILL HER"_

"_Pregnant? But that's great news!"_

"_NO… YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! They'll kill her…" he cried out._

"_But why? And WHO will kill her? Jeff you need to go to the hospital, look at your hand man!"_

"_THE WIZARD COUNCIL JERRY… they'll kill her… they've done it before… I've known it…"_

"_Jeff…"_

"_Did you EVER wonder why my family never looked for me? EVER?"_

"_Well… yeah but…"_

"_I left home when I was 17, actually 'leaving' was the only choice… My father almost killed me when he found out. They found a journal I used to write. That night he took me to our basement and spanked me to death… I managed to get away from that house, god knows how… I tried hard to never go back, to never contact anyone but I couldn't… I still made contact with one of them, the most important of them…"_

"_For years we've only been talking by letters or telephone, but she found me and you can see how she is… she told me she loved me too and she couldn't live without me… you know jerry… I always dreamed of hearing these words from her and she said it right to my face… what could I do?"_

_The man kept crying on the floor an expression full of shame._

"_She came to my house and we had each other on my bed… I couldn't resist her; I knew I was sick… I AM sick, but she's just so perfect… please jerry, you gotta help me… I need you to hide her; if they think she's dead they won't go after her, just me!"_

"_JEFF ENOUGH… WHAT THE FUCKING ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"_

"_FUCK IT JERRY… I JUST FUCKED AND GOT MY OWN FUCKING SISTER PREGNANT!"_

* * *

**Justin's POV**

Dad was crying like a child now. Mom tried to calm him down but he just kept crying.

When he finally managed to calm himself down he looked deep into my eyes. I thought he would jump right on my throat and kill me but the only thing coming out of him was grief.

"Amanda really had something weird… they didn't looked so much alike but anyone who really paid attention to it would know right away… they were twins!"

"Oh god…" it was all I could say.

"Yes… Jeff told me everything that night… his parents threw him away and locked his sister so they couldn't see each other, but when she got old enough she went for him and they started dating, unfortunately he got her pregnant before they could even enjoy being together… I wish I could be more supportive back then but I judged him and turned my back on him…"

"Jerry it's not like that, you know it's not…" mom tried to calm him again.

"Don't Thers… it was and we both know it… he asked for my help but I felt disgusted and abandoned him."

"But… what happened… to him… to her…?"

"Jeff's parents found out someway and they were really disgusted by it. Imagine the shame to any family, what would the Wizard society think if they found out… So they told the wizard council and as you must know by now they were insane and tried to get them as soon as they could, but Jeff was a very good wizard and they escaped until the birth of the baby." Mom told me but she wasn't as calm as she tried to look.

Dad voice came again.

"One day he showed up at our place with a baby on his arms… he was covered in blood and dirtiness. He was a completely mess. I was so relieved to see he was alive that I helped him. Since the day he told me I felt so guilty that I spent most of my days trying to find him but it was impossible. It's crime to help in these cases but I just couldn't do that to my friend again."

"We helped him, and he told us everything, the horrors that they made him watch… When they got them, they burned her and the babies… twins too, it's something genetic, twins tend to have more twins, and so they did. Thank god their kids didn't have any disease, but just one of them survived." Mom's face tightened and she was fighting tears back.

"I've already told you what they do Justin… They killed her and tried to kill the babies too but Jeff could save one of them, he couldn't tell me how, he was very injured when he came to me, but he told me what they did and begged me to adopt his baby as my own. He begged me never to tell this so the baby wouldn't ever be inspired and not to hate him and the mother…" Dad's voice fainted for a moment. "To make sure I would never tell he did something, I know he would never do that unless he wasn't so desperate that he had no other choice. He used the last magic, the last eergy on him to make me watch what he saw. I saw everything, what they did to her, the cruelty of it, the young baby crying and dying and then… he died, just like that, on my own arms…" Dad was crying so hard that I could feel his pain.

"I'm so sorry Dad..." Tears are falling from my eyes too.

"No… I'm sorry, I just broke the promise I made my best friend as his last wish."

"Are you saying…?"

"Yes Justin… These are your biological parents!"

Mom gives to me a photo of a couple. They didn't looked like twins but they surely looked like siblings.

"I can't believed it… Dad… It's…"

"It doesn't change anything… you are OUR son as much as you hate the idea!" Mom screamed and hugged me so tight I lacked air to breath. She was crying on my shoulder holding me like never before.

"Mom, I know it, it's ok… I'm so happy for this… now they can't do any…"

"Justin don't! Before you get excited there's something else you need to know…"

"What dad?" My voice filled with excitement, now the wizard council can't do anything.

"The wizard adoption is different than the normal one. When a wizard adopts another child he has to give his blood so if the child isn't magical it will become one… Your blood is linked to your mother's and mine. You may not have been brought to this world by her but the blood in your veins are ours. Besides it doesn't justify what you did… you are WRONG… you and Alex are both wrong… we never raised you any different so nothing justify your actions… FUCK IT I can see it in my head!"

"But dad… it can't be true…"

Mom cupped my face with her hands, we were both crying and I could tell by her eyes how disappointed she was.

"You are my son Justin and I still can't believe what you've done, but nothing changes the fact that you're my son… I promise I'll try to help Alex survive it but it doesn't change how wrong you both are!"

I gulped. A knock on the door gets our attention and a nurse come in.

"I'm so sorry to disturb but any of you know Justin?"

"errr… it's me!" I'm still trying to find my voice.

"Oh good… Mrs Russo's awake; she's asking for you, could you come with me?"

"Yes sure… thank you"

I get up and follow the nurse. _I just went from heaven to hell in about 10 seconds… I almost believed things would be this easy…_

I brush the tears off my face and take a deep breath, at least Alex is alive and our children are fine. If dying now would save her and make all of them safe, I'd die happy.

* * *

A/N: Ok, i want to say a few things about last chapter.

Max... What he turned out to be...

Well, i know he's nothing like the original Max, but in my head when you go through something traumatic you just grow up, wanting or not, and he has.

His family, his life, everything around him turned out to be completely messed up. Again, i'm sorry if he's not like the original one but in my head he turned out to be a very understandable boy who just wants his family to be happy in their own ways.

Hope u guys understand it.

Thank u for reading and please, leave a review. It doesn't take long and it makes me feel a little better and wanting to write.

Pe.


End file.
